


Burden

by Satine86



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Language, Mild Language, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a burden: remembering something that no one else does."</p><p>Retelling of what happened after the first season. U/M S/S. Rated T for swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first SM story I ever wrote -- back in '08? Yeesh. It was going to an original story, but it worked so well in the Sailor Moon Universe... so this was born.
> 
> I'm sprucing it up (as much as I can without rewriting it...) and posting it here. Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> “ ***** “ denotes POV change.
> 
> “ ====== “ denotes scene/time change.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own anything but the idea.

 

 

It’s a burden: remembering what no one else does.

My name is Usagi Tsukino and when I was only sixteen years old I saved the world. Yes, clumsy, scatter brained, always late Usagi saved the world. Because, you see, I was once the pretty solider Sailor Moon. I destroyed the evil Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom, and as I lay dying I made one wish upon the Ginzuishou. I wished for everything to be peaceful again, for everyone to be happy again: for the world to be safe again.

I actually got my wish.

I woke up the next day--in my bed!--late for school and during the day no one mentioned Sailor Moon. No one mentioned the strange attacks that had been happening, the people who had been drained of energy. Nothing. And I didn’t have my Senshi anymore.

I went to school and Ami wasn’t there in class, ever ready with the answer. Makoto and Minako weren’t waiting for me under the tree at lunch. I didn’t see Rei sweeping the steps of the shrine on my way to the fruit parlor. I didn’t see Haruku’s sports car zipping past with Michiru and Hotaru in the passenger seats. And I certainly didn’t find Mamoru waiting for me at the Crown when I finally walked through the doors.

I think that’s what hurt the most.

So it truly is a burden remembering what everyone else has forgotten, when you have to remember what you’ve lost. But fate didn’t completely forsake me. Slowly, one by one, my Senshi came back to me.

After I defeated the Dark Kingdom I found I had a new lease on life, so to speak, and I finally buckled down in my studies. The summer I turned seventeen I was sent to a program for honor students, and that is were I met Ami again. That fall I was volunteering at a soup kitchen and found Rei; we ended up arguing over who would serve the food and who would bus the tables (we both lost and ended up on dish washing duty).

When I enrolled in University I met Makoto in my English Lit. class. And I found Minako in Art History. She had been fairly successful in her acting career, so she had a small circle of famous friends, including the amazing concert virtuoso Michiru Kaioh and her partner, racing champion, Haruka Tenoh. They adopted little Hotaru shortly after I met them.

Now it’s been six years, I am twenty-two, living in a fabulous studio apartment in down town Tokyo, and am co-owner of the very popular night club “Elements.” It’s part bar part lounge, and we have regular bands that perform. Makoto and I opened it as soon as we had the money. I have grown out of my clumsy stage… mostly. But I still have my odangos!

Life is pretty good; in addition to my wonderful Senshi I also have the Shitennou. Guardians to the Prince of Earth and soul mates to my Senshi.

Kunzite, the stoic leader.  
Nephrite, the mystic.  
Zoisite, the brains.  
And last, but certainly not least, Jadeite, the heart.

But of course there is one missing piece to the puzzle: their prince and _my_ soul mate, Endymion. Known now as Mamoru Chiba, but known to me simply as Mamo-Chan.

I have searched far and wide for him, but it’s proven impossible. I’ve asked everyone I could think of, I’ve searched school records…. do I get even a tiny morsel to chew on? Nope. The only thing I found was an old news article about a family that died in a car accident a several years ago on August 3rd. I know his parents had died in a wreck. But there was no way, no how, that he had died too. I would know. I would feel it in my soul. So I continue my search for him.

So that leads us to where are now: Saturday, October 14th and I am late. Scratch that. _Very_ late.

I had been handing out fliers earlier for the band audition at the club and had completely lost track of time. I ran all the way back to my place to change for the night and now I’m off again with another stack of fliers, just in case I run into someone who might be interested.

I really hope Rei isn’t around to mock me, I haven’t been late in years (and certainly not since she‘s known me this time around). I glance at my watch to see exactly how late I am, and BAM! I quite literally run into someone. Fliers go, well, flying, everywhere and I scramble to get them back in order, all the while making profuse apologies.

Gathering up the last of them I finally take notice of the person in front of me, well, their shoes. Sneakers, grey sketchers to be exact, and looking a little worse for the wear. Slowly my eyes slither up long legs encased in green ER scrubs, up to a lean waist, broad shoulders (covered by a black leather jacket), and a long, surprisingly elegant neck for a man (for the body I am looking at is entirely masculine). Further up I find myself looking at a strong jaw with a dark five o’clock shadow, high cheek bones, a royal looking nose, and finally… finally my eyes lock onto the deepest, darkest, midnight blue eyes I have ever seen. Eyes I know all too well.

I finally notice that he’s holding out a stack of fliers to me and I take them slowly. When the hand still remains in front of my face, I realize I’m supposed to take it. He gently pulls me to my feet. All the while I’m still staring at him, wide eyed.

“Are you alright?” My stomach somersaulted at the sound of his deep, rich voice.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah! I’m fine, th-thank you! I’m sorry I ran into you, but you see I’m late and I was thinking about how angry my friends will be that I wasn‘t watching where I was going. You see there’s an audition later, for the band, and I’m supposed to be there to help set up and open the bar and everything, but I was handing out fliers and just lost track of time…”

Oh Goddess! I’m rambling. Stop rambling Usagi!

“But thank you again! Here!” I shove a flyer toward him while clutching the others to my chest, all the while staring at the ground because I find I can’t look at his face anymore. “You should stop by, it might be fun, unless you’re not into that kind of thing, which is cool.”

Oh Goddess, oh Goddess, oh Goddess! You haven’t seen him in years, you’ve been waiting for him! And now you can’t stop babbling like a moron. What is wrong with you Usagi!?

I back away slowly, heading toward the club. I don’t really want to continue this travesty one might call a conversation, but I don’t want to leave him either.

“Are you in the band?” He asks, curiously glancing at the leaflet in his hand.

“Me? Oh no! It’s my friends band! I love music, but I have no talent for it. I sound like a dying cat when I sing.”

Mouth meet foot… mm tasty.

“But really you should stop by, you can have a drink, on me! As an apology for running into you. Unless you have something better to do? If not, just ask for Usagi!” I say in one breath and duck around the corner.

Oh darn it! I skid to a halt and backtrack quickly before he can leave.

“I’m Usagi by the way!” I shout again, startling him. I don’t wait for reply least I end up making an even bigger idiot of myself.

But before I get too far I can hear him laughingly call behind me; “I gathered as much. My name is Mamoru!”

I swear I was on cloud nine all the way to the club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ ***** “ denotes POV change.
> 
> “ ====== “ denotes scene/time change.

“OI! Usagi you’re late!” Rei screeched as soon as I walked through the door. Aww, it’s like old times! “I can’t believe you’re this late either, are you in Junior High again?”

“Oh, give her break Rei-chan, and besides you didn’t even know her then.” Makoto cut in, unloading a create of beer into the cooler. Rei paused at the comment.

Oh, might she actually remember? Come on Rei, you out of anyone should be able to remember when you were a Senshi! Come on, come on!

“No, I didn’t, but I’ve heard the stories.” Rei finally drawled, sticking her tongue out at Makoto’s back for good measure.

Fine, better luck next time. In the long run, it doesn’t really matter if they remember, since I have them all in my life again. But it would be nice to have someone to reminisce with, and someone to understand this gaping hole in my heart; although that might soon be filled….

“Why are you so late anyway?” Rei asked.

“Oh, well, I lost track of time handing out flyers, and then I crashed into someone and the flyers went all over the groun--”

“Ran into someone? A male someone!?” Minako practically pounced on me. “Was he cute? Did you get his name? Number?” She asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Oh come off it, Minako. You don’t even know who she crashed into, and why does it matter anyway?” Rei crossed her arms and looked down her nose at Minako.

“Be-cause!” Somehow, even at twenty-two, Minako could still sound like a teenager. “She is my wonderful, dear friend and I want her to meet someone nice. Someone to make her happy. Someone who will treat her like a.. a princess!” She finished with a triumphant fist in the air.

“Mmhmm, and some random man on the side of the road is going to be it?” A perfectly sculpted black eyebrow arched high.

“He could! You never know when love might strike! Look at you and Jeremy, complete opposites but completely perfect for each other.” She wiggled her eyebrows, and Rei had the grace to blush. “Now as for you missy!” Minako whirled on me again, “spill!”

“There’s nothing to spill. I ran into a guy, fell on the ground, cleaned up my fallen flyers and was on my way again.” Minako and Rei both glared at me, I never was any good at lying. My eyes get shifty. It was at this point I noticed Makoto listening intently behind them along with Ami. Where the heck did she pop out from anyway?

“Oh fine! I ran into a completely gorgeous man dressed in medical scrubs. His name is Mamoru and I made a complete fool of myself. I couldn’t stop babbling, but I did manage to give him a flyer and invite him here for a drink to apologize for running into him. But he won’t come because, as I said, I made a fool of myself!” I sank down onto a barstool, and started my internal freak out. What if he didn’t come! He didn’t know me, didn’t remember me. I was just some crazy girl on the side of the street who never shuts up. Oh no. oh no, no, no, no.

“Oh, Usagi! Don’t say that. You’re beautiful, any man would love it if you asked him out for a drink!” Ami gave me a reassuring pat on the back.

“Yeah! I would totally do you!”

“Jeremy! You pervert!” Rei bellowed at her boyfriend. He, along with the rest of the guys had taken that moment to come waltzing through the doors. I looked at the clock above the door and realized how late it was now; they would have to start setting up soon for the auditions.

“What? I’m just saying she’s very attractive. If I were a single man I would definitely ask her on a date.” Jeremy gave Rei a full on grin and a cheeky wink. Her eye twitched.

“I think it would be best if you just shut up now and didn‘t speak for the rest of the night, Jeremy.” The ever wise Kadin said before giving Minako a quick kiss hello. She in turn wrapped her arms around his waist and practically melted against him.

Sometimes my friends made me nauseous.

 

====================

 

It was half an hour later when band had finished setting up and Makoto and I had finished our normal chores for opening. The only thing left was to wait for the people to come.

The band, otherwise known as Psyche, consisted of Jeremy on the drums, Nixon on Bass, Rei on keyboards and backing vocals, and Minako on lead vocals. They were currently auditioning for a new guitarist. The last one had moved away because of a family emergency, or something. It had all happened quite hastily and I wasn’t really sure of the details.

Kadin, the ingenious manager, had the plan of the using the club for the tryouts. They all wanted Zane to join, but as he had pointed out; he hadn‘t played since high school nor did he have the time to practice, as he and Ami had their hands full starting their internships at the hospital.

Unfortunately the afternoon progressed slowly. My goodness but some of the people were bad. I don’t even think I could be as bad as them. Maybe I should give it a shot! Just as I was about to suggest the idea to Kadin, I got a sharp jab in the ribs.

“Look at the door!” Makoto hissed in my ear. Turning around slightly, I was met with the most glorious of sights! Standing there, silhouetted against the setting sun, was my Mamo-chan. He came after all!

He was dressed in black jeans and a royal blue dress shirt that brought out his eyes, and what lovely eyes they are. The leather jacket from before still covered his broad back. He was looking around, eyes darting around the room. Finally he settled on me and gave a small smile before making his way over.

“Hi.” He said while taking a seat in the vacant stool in front of me.

“H-hi.” I knew I was grinning like an idiot, but I couldn’t help it.

“So, you’re the guy that Usagi plowed down today? I’m Makoto Kino, her friend and business partner.” Makoto stuck out her hand.

“Yeah, I guess I am. Mamoru Chiba, pleasure to meet you.” He shook her hand. “Business partner you say? You two own this place then?” He looked around the place more carefully.

“Yup! Been open over a year now.” Makoto smiled proudly. “Are you new around here Mamoru?”

“Kind of. I just transferred to Tokyo General a month ago from Boston. I grew up in Japan, but I attended college and med school in the States.”

Well, at least that explains why I couldn’t find you! Off in the states, I should have known…. heh.

“Oh! Have you met any of the interns yet? We have two of them over there: Zane Winston and Ami Mizuno.” Makoto pointed to where the couple sat in the lounge area pouring over some new medical texts.

“Yes, I actually met Zane yesterday. I’ve heard quite a lot about Dr. Mizuno; she’s bit of a prodigy, isn’t she?” Mamoru nodded. I could see Makoto revving up to start her grilling process, she should join the police I swear, but I interrupt her before she gets too carried away.

“I believe I owe you a drink Mamoru.” I give him one of my best smiles, which he returns.

“Well, you offered it as an apology, but why you need to apologize is beyond me. I can think of far worse things than running into a beautiful woman.” His smile widens.

I can feel my cheeks turning warm. “Well, the offer still stands. What would you like?”

“A beer would be great.”

I pulled the draft quickly, sliding it across to him, and three of us dissolve into a nice little chat. I actually spoke semi-intelligently with minimal babbling. We talked about the auditions going on, how we started the bar up, and how the group of us met. Mamoru talked about school in the States and life as a doctor. It was quite nice.

Mamoru had asked Makoto about her growing up in orphanages, something they shared in common, but just as she was about to answer him, Kadin came lumbering up and sat down heavily on a stool.

“Give me a shot.” He barked, rather moody.

“What kind?” Makoto asked sweetly, throwing a bar towel over her shoulder.

“Any kind! No, something one hundred proof? This has been the most agonizing day ever.” His head dropped to the bar top with a sickening thump.

“Oh now Kadin! They weren’t all that bad!” Jeremy breezed up, patting his friend on the back while taking a seat next to Mamoru.

“You’re right, they weren’t ‘bad’; they were horrendous!” Kadin shot the blond a death glare. “Things were going to so well with Yuuichirou; he was good and he worked well with the group. Now we have to find someone else and hope they can gel with you lot. Thanks, Mako.” Kadin brightened slightly when Makoto slid him a shot of bourbon.

“Eh, Yuuichirou was over-rated if you ask me. Besides, he couldn’t ever keep his eyes off Rei.” Jeremy grumbled.

“Oooooh! Is that jealousy I hear? I never thought you were the type, Jeremy.” Minako bounced up and leaned against Kadin’s back.

“Jealous? Of him? Please! I just didn’t like the way he looked at my woman.”

“Your woman? I am not an object Jeremy-baka! You are such a pig! Besides, I always thought he was kind of sweet.” Rei finished with a wistful twist of her hair.

Jeremy turned his back on her and slumped over the bar muttering, “well if you like him so much, why don’t you just move away with him then?” Rei leaned over, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed the back of his neck. Jeremy shuttered. “Because I like it here with you…. even if you are a pompous baka half the time.”

Oh yes, my friends definitely made me nauseous.

Rei, realizing that they were in a public place, disengaged herself from her boyfriend and cleared her throat nervously.

Slightly awkward silence…

“Oh! Are you guy that Usagi almost killed?” Thank you Minako, can always count on you to liven things up.

“Apparently I am.” Mamoru smiled, giving me a wink; and my knees promptly turn to jelly. After a quick round of introductions, and re-introductions in Zane’s case, since those two finally decided to join the group. Ami seemed a little flushed though. I have a feeling the new medical texts weren’t the only thing they were studying. Tsk, tsk.

 

====================

 

A round of drinks and much ice breaking later, I’ve had no time alone to talk with Mamoru. But he does look very nice tonight, I wonder if he did it for me? Oh, he must think I’m cute. Score one for me! Oh, Nixon is saying something, better pretend like I’m paying attention…

“.. really, you did? Why don’t you go give it a try? You honestly can’t be any worse than anyone else we’ve heard today.”

“I guess I could, no harm right?” Mamoru shrugged before draining his beer and standing up. I watched as he slowly made his way down the few stairs to the dance floor, and then over to the stage.

He’s going to play the guitar? I wonder how he would feel if I played groupie? Up on stage he shrugged out of his leather jacket and hung it on a nearby chair… maybe I could throw my bra on stage?

“Uh, any requests?” Mamoru asked tentatively while settling the guitar strap over his shoulder.

“FREE BIRD!” Jeremy yelled at the top of lungs while throwing his hands in the air. Mamoru chuckled softly before starting to bob his head a little, finding the tune, and picking it out on the guitar. Hey, he’s actually pretty good! Yay Mamo-chan! Definitely need to throw my bra on stage now.

“Now do Stairway to Heaven!” Nixon ordered.

“Can’t you guys think of something slightly more original?” Mamoru grumbled before starting the chords of that song as well.

“Oh fine, your majesty, if you don’t like our suggestions play your own damn music.” Nixon muttered under his breath while crossing his arms over his chest.

“So I’m the entertainment now? Yeesh. Did you want me to sing too? Maybe a little dance?”

“Can you?” Minako perked. “Sing, I mean! Oh, if you could that would be great. We need a male that can sing in the group. I have this duet I’m working on!”

“Well, I guess I can sing, but I don’t know if I’m all that good.” Mamoru rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Oh! Give it a try, you can’t be any worse than Usagi!” Aww, thanks Minako, I love you too. I swear I will get eye strain from rolling them so much with her around. Looking toward the stage again, I find Mamoru looking at me very intently. “Alright,” he says slowly, “I’ll sing.”

He settles down on the stool on stage and starts picking out a song, it seems familiar. After a few chords I realize it’s an old Beatles song. He really is very good at this guitar thing. Then he opens his mouth to sing…. I’m dead. Maybe the panties should go on stage too?

“ _I’ve just see a face,  
I can’t forget the time or place  
That we’d just met, she’s just the girl for me  
And I want all the world to see we’ve met  
Mmm mmm mmm m-mmm mmm_

 _Had it been another day  
I might have looked the other way  
But I had never been aware  
And as it is I’ll dream of her tonight   
Di di di di-n’di _

_Falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling me back again_”

I listening intently while he sings the song. It’s a little slower than the original but about five times sexier. Goddess how I love him.

At the end I notice that the girls are all swooning, while the guys are obviously impressed. Snapping out of her trance, Minako jumps up from her seat, all the while screaming, “Oh! Oh!”

She hops down to her beg by the stage and picks out some sheet music. “Will you please play one song with us? Just one, it’ll be fun!” She thrusts the sheet music in his face as she says all this.

“Sure, just let me see it for a minute, okay?” He takes the paper from her hand and she starts motioning for the band to come on stage. The rest of us make our way to the front of the stage and take our seats.

Mamoru grabs a stand to hold the music and starts fiddling with his guitar. “You know, this is really good.” He says before he starts humming the tune softly.

“I know, Rei and I are geniuses.” Minako boasts as she sets up her mic stand.

“ _Ahem_ , I was the one who wrote it, not you!” Rei snaps and tosses her hair over her shoulder before starting the first few notes of “ _Oh Starry Night._ ”

I am lost in my groupie fantasies as they play the song, but it‘s over all too soon. Encore, encore! Preferably it will be just me and Mamo-chan back at my place… Oh Kadin’s talking now, better listen.

“Will you please join the group? I will get on my knees and beg if I have to, and anyone here will tell that is no small feat!” Kadin looked imploringly at Mamoru.

“I don’t know. It would be fun, you guys are great, but I just started my residency. How would I ever find the time?” Mamoru shrugged.

“We’ll make time for you! We’ll work with your schedule… then when we hit it big you’ll just have to quit.” Minako smiled sweetly up at him, batting her doe eyes at him.

“Besides, band members get free drinks at Elements, that‘s always a plus, right?” Jeremy suggested.

“Mmm, I don’t know Jeremy, if he keeps flirting with Usagi he might not need to be in the band to get free drinks.” Nixon mused… loudly. I _accidentally_ stepped on his foot... hard.

“Ow! Son of a…!” He cursed hopping on one foot. Though Makoto was more than happy to kiss his hurts away. Funny, when I was little my mom always kissed the boo-boo, not my lips. And look, I’m still nauseated.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Minako clapping loudly and I turned to see Kadin throwing his arm around Mamoru’s shoulders. “Welcome to the band, mate!”

Ooooh! This means I’ll be seeing more of Mamoru. More time to get to know him again, to make him fall in love with me.. again. Of course he sang that song to me so he must like me already.

Again.

 

*************

 

As the night wore the club began to fill with people until it was packed. Not that it matted much, I just sat watching Usagi flit around serving customers the entire time. She is gorgeous. I barely know her, but there’s this strange connection to her, something I’ve never felt before. I watch her mixing a drink behind the bar; silky blonde hair falling down her back from the two bizarrely fitting odangos on top of her head.

I turn slightly when I notice Usagi wave to someone who had just entered. It’s a young woman about Usagi’s age with red hair. I watch as she walks behind the bar and exchanges a few words with Usagi. Quickly I realize she’s Usagi’s replacement for the night.

Usagi finishes mixing up two drinks and makes her way toward me. Well, not to me exactly, but to the table I’m sitting at with her friends.

She plops down beside me and slides one of the drinks in front of me.

“You looked thirsty.” She says over the bar noise, close to my ear. “It’s one of our specials: a ‘Silver Moon’. Try it, you’ll like it.” She urges gently and I take a sip. It is quite good; smooth, sweet, but not overly so. I take another sip.

I join in the conversation going on around me, but only half heartedly, I’m mostly watching her. It’s absurd, but I’m memorized by her shining smile, clear blue eyes, and her laugh; her sweet tinkling laugh.

Rei is teasing her now about something and I turn to see Usagi’s reaction, but she’s not paying one bit of attention to what we’re saying. She’s staring at the entrance of the club and then she bolts out of her seat and runs up to some… man. I think I might’ve growled, I’m not really sure, but I must’ve made some noise because Minako is elbowing me in the ribs.

“Down tiger.” She winks at me.

“Is that some old boyfriend?” I ask. Oh please be an ex-boyfriend and not her current one.

“No, she isn’t Usagi’s boyfriend.” Minako giggles at me, stressing the word. I turn back and quickly realize I was wrong; the person Usagi is talking to is most definitely female, but with her blond hair cropped so short and her more masculine clothes, I feel it was an easy mistake to make.

“Or girlfriend for that matter. That’s Haruka, and the girl with the aqua hair standing next to her is her partner, Michiru. They’re probably having a night out while the rug rat is at home.” Minako takes a dainty sip of her Pine Colada.

“So nothing to worry about stud, Usagi is as single as single can be.” She adds in a sing-song voice.

I stare at her, mouth agape. She just pats my cheek and giggles again.

“I can see right through you Mamoru, you have the hots for our dear Usagi. But I’ll let you in on a little secret.” Minako motions for me to lean in closer. “She has the hots for you too!” She stage whispers in my ear. I’m sure my eyes are as big as saucers.

“I think…” she trailed off and I realize two things: One; she is more than a little bit tipsy. And two; I don’t want to know what she thinks. “I think when Usagi comes back you should ask her to dance.”

“Yeah, it’ll be a nice slow song by then.” Rei added from the other side of Minako. Now how long had she been listening?

“How do you know that?” I ask her skeptically.

“I just do,” comes the mysterious reply. For some insane reason, I believe her. I look around the group and realize how comfortable I feel with them; like I had known them for years.

 

*************

 

After a nice little chat with Haruka and Michiru and an update on little Hotaru, we made our way to the booth in the corner. I quickly introduced Haruka and Michiru to Mamoru. Just as we were about to take a seat, Mamoru gets up and asks me if I would like to dance. Well, now how could I say no to that?

When he takes my hand I can still feel that bolt of electricity shoot through me like it used to. He leads me down to the dance floor and I’m only barely aware of the song that’s playing, something with a lot of bass.

He takes me into his arms and I realize that another song is starting. The Moonlight Densetsu? What the.. I glance over to the DJ and can barely make out Minako and Rei, hiding in the shadows. How on the Moon did they get a recording? Have I ever shown either of them my locket? I’ll have to grill them later, right now I have far more important things to concentrate on.

Like resisting the urge to kiss Mamo-chan. What? Like anyone could blame me?!

I let my head fall to his shoulder, letting him lead me around the dance floor. The song is over far too soon for my liking, but another one starts up, something more pop-y, and we continue to dance. I’m not sure how many songs we danced to really, all I know was how it felt to be in his arms again.

After a particularly fun rock song from the States, I was getting tired and the room is ridiculously hot.

“Want to get some fresh air?” I shout at him over the thumping bass.

“Sounds like a good idea.”

I grabbed his hand and led him to the stock room behind the bar. We wind around the boxes and extra chairs stuck back there. before emerging in the back ally. It’s quiet and cold! I shiver almost immediately.

Seemingly without thought, Mamoru wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls my body against his. “You looked cold.” He shrugs. Never mind the fact that we could’ve just gone back in side.

“Where do these come from?” He asks, gently tracing one of my buns with his free hand.

“I’ve just always worn them; it’s my thing.” I giggle lightly.

“They look like odangos…. Hmm. Odango Atama. I think I like that.” He chuckles gently.

“Mou, don’t call me that Mamoru-baka!” I let out a sigh, which comes out like a puff of white smoke in front of my face, and cross my arms over my chest indignantly.

“I think it suits you, Odango.” He smiled and tweaked one of the buns for effect, a peculiar look in his eyes.

We stood in silence for a few moments, watching the stars. His arm still wrapped around my shoulders protectively, and I’m still pressed flush against his side---not that I’m complaining, mind you.

“You know Usagi, I think I would like to take you out on a date.” He says slowly, still studying the clear sky above.

“You know Mamoru, I think I would like that.” I answer while studying his profile.

He turns to face me again. “You’re a very strange girl, you know that?” Slowly, almost cautiously, he brings his hand up to trace my cheek.

“Well that’s a great way to get a date.” I reproach gently, unable to keep my eyes from fluttering shut at the caress.

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way, it’s just I’ve never known anyone like you before. And I’ve certainly never met anyone that’s made me feel such strong feelings before. Especially after only knowing them a few hours.” I can feel his breath on my cheek, but can’t bring myself to open my eyes.

“Usagi..” he says my name so softly it’s enough to break my heart, “I know I don’t really know you and you don’t really know me, but I would like nothing more than to kiss you right now.” I can hear him take a nervous gulp.

“I would like that too.” I answer honestly.

I can feel him slowly close the small gap between us, and then his lips are on mine. It was like our first kiss again, all those years ago. The only thing that exists in that moment are his warm lips slowly, sweetly, caressing mine.

My eyes drift open slowly as he pulls away, his own are clouded, and as dark as the night sky above us. I smile while wrapping my arms around his waist, and snuggle against his chest. I can hear his heart beating erratically against my ear.

“Did I proficiently make up for my blunder? Will you join me for dinner tomorrow night?”

“I would love nothing more than to join you for dinner.” I whisper against his chest. I pull back slightly to look into his eyes. “How about you pick me up at seven, Mamo-chan?” I can feel warmth creep up my cheeks as I realize I let the nickname slip. Mamoru eyes me carefully before gracing me with a large smile.

“Sounds good. Just don’t be late… Usako.” He laughs before claiming my lips again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ ***** “ denotes POV change.
> 
> “ ====== “ denotes scene/time change.

Location: Studio Apartment, down town Tokyo.  
Date: Sunday, October 15th.  
Time: Way too early in the morning for a certain Odango Atama…

 

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

“But mom.. I want pancakes… huh? Whassat noise?….”

 _Crash! Bang! Screech!_

“Hmm, well, I never really liked that alarm clock anyway.” I mutter to no one while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Now why did I set my alarm so early? Especially since I closed last night? Think Usagi, think. Closing was normal, I came home and had the most wonderful dream about Mamo-chan….. EEK! MAMO-CHAN!

“I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT! I must shop!” Jumping out of bed I race to the phone and dial a familiar number. Ring, ring.. Come on pick up already!

“Hello?” A very groggy voice answers the other line. “MINAKO!? I need HELP! I have a date tonight and I need a new outfit which means I have to shop and you must come with me!” I spew in one breath. Stopping, I listen to some shuffling in the background and hear a faint, “Usagi for you” and more shuffling. Oops, I guess Kadin answered the phone. Heh.

“Usagi? Do you know what time it is?” Minako sounded half asleep.

“Yes, I know! But I have a date tonight and I need help shopping for the perfect outfit! HELP ME!” I bounce up and down, my hair swaying behind me.

“Geez, lower the decibels Odango! My head hurts… I think I drank too much last night.” She whines and I can hear Kadin muttering in the background, “I don’t think you did, I _know_ you did.” Then I can hear the soft ‘thwack’ of a pillow.

“Please Minako, you’re the fashion guru and I want tonight to be perfect. Please.” I pout for effect then realize she can’t see me and stop.

“Alright, alright. How about I meet you at the mall in an hour?” She grumbles.

“Deal, and I’ll buy you breakfast.” After a quick goodbye I hang up and head for the shower. Now what do I need for tonight?

After spent a while in the alley Mamoru had to leave, because he had an early shift at the hospital. Much to my chagrin. While I’d been scribbling my address and phone number for him he did say to wear something nice.

So that means I need a new dress, and shoes, and a purse to go with the shoes, and accessories to go with the purse! Ack, there is so much to do!

I race through my shower, twist my hair up into my customary odangos, throw on a light pink sweater, jeans and comfortable shoes--shopping requires proper footwear. Grabbing my purse and coat, I head out the door to the shopping center.

Once I arrived, I only had to wait outside for a few minutes before Minako showed up sporting the biggest sunglasses I have ever seen in my life.

“Going incognito today?” I snicker at her.

“Shut up! You should be groveling at my feet right now. It is a miracle that I’m here this early and with this bad of a headache.” She indignantly stuck her nose in the air while crossing her arms.

“Oh please! Like you would turn down shopping and free food!” I giggle and link my arm with hers.

“Still, I can’t help but notice I’m the only one you called.” She inched her sunglasses down her nose, and raised one blonde eyebrow at me.

“Well, Ami isn’t into shopping, and besides she’s at the hospital. Today is the first day in a week that Makoto and Nixon have had time alone since his parents were visiting, so I can’t interrupt that. And Rei... well Rei would fry me!” I finish with a cheeky grin before yanking her through the revolving doors.

 

====================

 

“Mina, this is hopeless!“ I honestly felt like crying. “We’ve been all over the mall--twice--and most of down town. Nothing is right.” I can’t stop the whimper that escapes.

“Don’t worry Usagi!” Minako pants my shoulder. “The afternoon is still early, and we haven’t been to every store yet. Look, we’re standing in front of one now!”

I glance to the sign she’s pointing at; simple black background covered in stars with flowing white script that reads ’La Lune Blanche.’ The White Moon… oh Ami would be so proud of me for remembering my French lessons!

I peek in the window of the small boutique; it’s dark inside and hard to see clearly, but I think it’s a vintage shop. Well, it can’t be worse than any of the other stores I’ve been to today, and at least I should be able to find some funky accessories. Maybe something for Halloween?

Minako and I step through the door with a bell signaling our entrance; there’s a young woman with black hair behind the counter, and an older woman with silver hair standing off to the side--straightening up a display table. She looks up at the bell and greets us with a slight English accent.

“Are you ladies looking for anything special today?” She asks with a friendly smile.

“Yes! Actually my friend here has a special date tonight and needs the _perfect_ dress.” Minako bursts out.

“Oh! Well here, I think I have some new arrivals you might like.” She motions for us to follow her to the back of the store. She pulls out some racks and starts showing off different dresses to Minako, who is quick to veto most of them.

Since Minako seemed to have things under control I let my eyes wander the store and notice a bit of white fabric sticking out between two racks. I reach into the mass of clothes and pull out a dress.. No, not _a_ dress, but _the_ dress.

Serenity’s dress.

I hold it up to myself and realize it’s not quite hers, mine, whatever. It’s more... elegant. More grown up.

“Minako! I’m going to try this on, okay?” I yell over my shoulder, but I don’t wait for her reply before dashing into the dressing rooms.

I quickly slip into the dress and zip myself up; it’s so soft, and made out of a gauzy material I’ve never seen before in this life. The top is sleeveless with gold stitching and pearls at the bust line. And I must comment right now that the corset style shows off my “assets”, as Makoto would say, quite well. The sides are cinched and show off my figure well, before flaring out at the hips and flowing softly to the ground.

It’s perfect!

“Usagi! Which room are you in? Did you find a dress? I want to see!” I hear Minako huffing outside in the hall.

“I’m in the last room, but hang on; I’ll come out and show you.” I smooth my hair and step out of the dressing room. Minako inspects the dress, her head cocked to the side.

“Oh my word, you look like a Princess…” She trails off and stares at me with the oddest look in her eye. Then the next thing I know she’s kneeling in front of me.

“Minako! What are you doing? Stand up!” I hiss and drag her into the dressing room before the sales woman can see us.

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. “Serenity,” she breathed and flung her arms around my neck. “Why didn’t you tell me it was you!?” She let out a watery laugh.

“I wanted to, but what was I supposed to do?” Pulling back I look in her eye, my vision going a bit blurry. “Sit down beside you in Art History and say, ‘hi, I’m Usagi.. a resurrected princess and powerful Sailor Senshi, and guess what? So are you!’ Yeah, you would’ve run screaming in the other direction.”

“Ok, fine. But still it’s you, Serenity. And I’m Venus.” She sank down onto the chair sat in the corner.

“How much do you remember?” I knelt in front of her, trying to gauge her reaction. She thought for several moments before answering me.

“I can remember parts of the Silver Millennium, I vaguely remember fighting as Sailor Venus when I was younger, but at the same time I don‘t. What happened to us?” She looked, her face as white as dressing room wall. “Why don’t I remember?”

“Because that‘s what I wished for. I wanted us to be normal. We fought Beryl again in this life and it was like the Silver Millennium all over again. We managed to defeat her for good this time, though, but not without losing our lives. When I was laying there dying I poured everything I had left into the Ginzuishou. I wished for us all to be happy, to have what we had lost. It came true.”

“This is a bit much.” Minako pinched the bridge of her nose. “You need to tell me everything. I have to remember.” She shot off the chair and I could feel the power of Venus rushing through her.

“I will, but not here; not where people can hear. “ I reached over to rub her shoulder, trying to get her to calm down.

“You’re right. Let’s pay for your dress and go back to your place.” She started unzipping the dress even as she said this, and yanked my sweater over my head. In a rush we pay for my dress, but not before she finds a pair of matching shoes and clutch purse. I smile to myself, once a fashionista, always a fashionista.

We fly through the shopping district and make our way to my building. Rushing up the stairs to my apartment, Minako whipped out her spare key, unlocked my door and none too gently shoved me inside.

Doesn’t she know she’s not supposed to manhandle her princess? I pout at her to make my point.

“Oh come off it, I didn’t hurt you. Now SPILL!” She says bossily, and yanks me down next to her on the couch. So I begin the familiar tale of the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of Earth, their guardians, and the forbidden love that drew them all together.

I explained about the rise of the evil known as Metalia and her subordinate, Beryl. How they captured the Prince’s guardians, sealing their souls into stone prisons to use their bodies to fight against their Prince and soul mates. I told her how the kingdom of the moon fell, and how the Queen sacrificed her life to send everyone to the future, so that they may have peaceful lives.

I told her of our battles in this life time; how we fought and died. How everyone was reborn with no memories. When I finished she was in tears and grabbed me into a tight hug, which I gladly returned.

“Oh goddess, I am so sorry you had to live through that. All alone! I should have been there.. we all should have been there. You’re our Princess!” Minako sniffled into my shoulder.

“I wasn’t alone, you all came back to me. Even the Shitennou.”

“Kadin!” She gasped, pulling away. “I have to tell him. He has to know! Goddess, he was trapped. It wasn’t really him that we fought! Thank the stars. We have to tell them! They all have to know, Rei, Makoto, Ami. The rest of the guys…” She was up and pacing now.

“ENDYMION!” Minako whirled around and crouched down in front of me. “You have to tell him tonight on your date.“

“I can’t do that Minako! We can’t tell them anything, I don’t want to force them to remember. If they do, it has to be on their own. Besides even if we did just tell them, how would that work? They‘d probably think we‘d lost our minds.”

She pouted at me. “Could you use the Ginzuishou to make them remember?”

“No.”

“Why not!?” Don’t you want them to remember? To remember who they are, what they had?” She stood up, glaring down at me in all her Venus glory. I can clearly remember when she used to reprimand me for sneaking down to the Earth.

“No, I don’t! I don’t want them to remember the pain, or their duties! I wanted you all to have normal lives! That’s what you deserve. To be happy, normal people! Not Senshi with supernatural powers and responsibilities from another life time! I don’t want you to have to fight anymore! I don’t want you to die anymore.” I end on a sob.

“Oh, Princess.” Minako sank down next to me again, cradling me in her arms. “But that’s who we are. Look how much we love and care for you, even now, with no memories of the past.

“I understand what you’re saying, but I don’t think it’s fair for you decide this. We choose to pledge our lives to you, and the Shitennou to Endymion. What we deserve is to know exactly who and what we are. Besides, if we remember the pain and the hurt, we’ll also remember the love and the joy. And right now I wouldn’t trade those memories for anything.”

Sniffing rather loudly, I look into her clear blue eyes.

“Please Princess, let us be whole again.”

“Alright, but I’m not sure how to do this. I don’t even know if I can.” I nod slowly.

“We need a test subject. We could try Kadin, he always had a very good memory, but he wasn’t ever that receptive to the Ginzuishou‘s magic. I think we should try Rei, since she‘s practically clairvoyant. I’ll call her now!” Minako jumped off the couch and ran to the phone in the kitchen. I could hear her screeching at Rei to come over.

‘ _Let us be whole again._ ’ Maybe this could all work out after all?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ ***** “ denotes POV change.
> 
> “ ====== “ denotes scene/time change.

After much pleading on Minako’s part, Rei finally caved and decided to grace us with her presence. Minako answered the door when she arrived and ushered her into my living room.

“Alright Rei, please take a seat. Usagi and I have something extremely important to tell you and it might seem a little weird at first, but just give it a chance…”

“You remember?” Rei interrupted, leaning forward.

“WHAT? _You_ remember!?” Minako practically jumped on top of Rei. “How long have you known? Why didn’t you say anything to us? Did you think we weren’t insightful enough to remember, Goddess Rei! You are so high and mighty sometimes!”

“Wait! Calm down, would you? I didn’t remember, not until this morning. Last night, when we were all together, something in my subconscious... shifted, I guess? I went to the sacred fire this morning to figure out what the nagging feeling was, and I just remembered. I didn’t want to say anything yet because I didn’t know if you did.”

“How much do you remember?” Rei turned toward me and smiled. The most gentle smile she had ever given me, at least in this life. I can remember the Princess of Mars bestowing that smile many times.

“Nearly everything. The final battles are a bit hazy, but that might be a good thing.” She gave a weak laugh.

“Do you have any idea if any of the others remember?”

“No, I don’t; sorry Princess.” Rei gave me a sympathetic look. “What were you two planning to do with me anyway? Just blurt it all out and hope I remembered?” She looked skeptically toward Minako.

“No, well. Kind of. Usagi was going to try and use the Ginzuishou to help jog your memory.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea, so who are we going to try to awaken now?” Rei asked rather eagerly. “I think we should try Makoto or Ami next. Being Senshi and sworn to the Princess they have the closest connection to the powers of the Ginzuishou, although I bet Nixon would be a good choice; he was always the most magical of the Shitennou.”

“Well, Makoto and Nixon are in the same place. Shall we get two birds with one stone?” I was starting to feel better and better about this!

“Wait, don’t you have a date to get ready for missy?” Minako glanced at my clock. “What time is Princy-pooh coming to get you?”

“Ew, please don’t call him that Mina! He’s supposed to come get me at seven, why? What time is it now?”

“Six-thirty.”

“WHAT!! I’M GOING TO BE LAAAATE!”

“No, you won’t! I am the Senshi of Love and Beauty, I can get you ready in no time flat!” Minako struck her trademark Sailor V pose and winked. I was about to roll my eyes when the shrill ring of the phone interrupted us.

I race toward it and nearly fall on my butt as I skid to a halt. “Hello?”

“Usagi? It’s Mamoru.” Oh bleep. Don’t cancel, don’t cancel! I swear I‘ll be ready on time!

“I’m sorry Usagi, but I have to take a rain check on the date. There was an accident at a bank up town and everyone is inbound to our ER now, there’s no way I’ll be able to leave. But I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“It’s alright; just go save some lives, okay?” I tried to keep my voice bright, I mean how could I argue with that? My Mamo-chan, the hero!

“Will do.” I could feel him hesitate through the phone, like he wanted to say more. “Um, I’ll call you tomorrow, alright?”

“Okay, stay safe!” He whispered a quick goodbye and hung up. I can’t help a sigh as I turn to look at Rei and Minako, “Well girls, looks like I won’t be late after all. There was some kind of accident and Mamoru can’t leave the hospital.” Yes, I’m pouting, and I feel guilty, but I can’t seem to stop.

“Oh, Usagi, I’m sorry.” Minako was quick with a hug. “But now we can finish getting your Senshi back! That’s a happy thought, right?”

“Right! And maybe Nixon will have some wonderful insight on how to get Mamo-chan to remember! Let‘s go girls!”

I went to grab my coat and switch off the living room light when I was interrupted by the phone again--when did I turn into miss popular?

“Hello?”

“Usagi!” Ami’s worried voice greeted me. “There’s been an accident, Makoto and Nixon were just bought in, Nixon’s awake, but Makoto….. sh-she isn’t. Get the girls and come down here as soon as you can!” Before I could even get a word out she hung up and the dial tone is my only response. I could feel the color drain from my face.

“What’s wrong?” Rei was immediately by my side.

“We need to get to the hospital, now! That was Ami; Makoto and Nixon were in the accident.” Rei’s eyes were wide and she dragged me out the door behind Minako. Racing down the steps, both Rei and Minako already had their phones out to dial Jeremy and Kadin.

 

====================

 

We managed to catch a taxi right outside my building, but it still took way too long to get to the hospital. We ran to the front desk and asked to speak with Ami, but the woman there wasn’t having any of that.

“I’m sorry, but Dr. Mizuno is in the O.R.; I can’t page her.”

“But we need to know what’s going on with our friend, Makoto Kino! Can’t you tell us anything!?” Rei was shaking, but I wasn’t sure if it was from anger or worry.

“Are you family?” The woman asked blandly.

“She doesn’t have any family! We’re all she has!” Rei barked.

“I’m sorry, but unless you’re a relative I can’t te…” She was interrupted as Zane came rushing up to us.

“It’s alright, they’re with me! There should be two other men coming, let them through too!” He said in a rush and motioned for us to follow him.

“Ami and Mamoru are in the O.R. with Makoto right now; there was a robbery at the bank. Nixon and Makoto--being the stubborn idiots they are--tried to stop it before the police could arrive. I guess there was a fight, some sort of explosive and a cave in.“ Zane explained as we hurried down the halls.

“From what I understand Makoto has some internal bleeding and broken ribs, but I’m sure she’ll be fine. I just can’t get Nixon to calm down. He has a broken leg, and some minor bumps and bruises, but he won’t stay in bed and he keeps asking after Makoto.” As we came around a corner, we all became aware of Nixon’s agitated voice.

“Would you let me up!? I’m fine, you bastard, but Mako isn’t! I have to see her! If you don’t let me up right now, so help me God, you’ll be the one in a hospital bed!” Opening the door we found Nixon strapped to a bed with two very large and very frightened orderlies hovering close by.

“You two can go, I’ll take over from here.” The orderlies all but ran from the room after Zane dismissed them. “Nixon calm down! This isn’t helping anything. Makoto is in the O.R. with Ami and Mamoru; they’re both very skilled surgeons and she’ll be fine. But you need to stay still,” Zane pleaded.

“Damn it, Zane! Just let me up! I’m not an animal, I don’t need these fucking restraints.” Nixon glowered at him.

“Tsk, could’ve fooled me, considering you’re practically foaming at the mouth,” Kunzite said as he and Jeremy entered the room.

“Come over here and say that, Kadin.” Nixon practically growled. “What would you be doing right now if it was Minako!”

Kadin, in a very un-Kadin like move, shuffled his feet and snuck a quick glance to Minako before settling back on Nixon, “I would be going out of my mind with worry and fighting like an animal to get to her. Point taken.” He walked over to the bed and started undoing the restraints. “Jere, get that wheelchair over there.”

“Kadin! You can’t do that! He needs to stay in bed. He has a frickin’ broken leg! I know you never listen to me, but dammit! I’m the doctor here! I won‘t let you move him!” Zane was tearing at this hair in frustration.

“ _Zane_ ,” Kadin said the name with such force and command that the younger man couldn’t help but meet the other‘s eyes. There was some unspoken command there, and I was reminded of what a formidable leader Kadin had been in his previous life.

Zane finally heaved a sigh, “Fine, we’ll take him to the observation room next to the O.R. I’ll get in huge trouble for it, but he’ll be able to see she’s in good hands.”

After maneuvering Nixon to the wheelchair and Zane triple checking his leg, we snuck our way to the elevator that would take us upstairs to the O.R.

I thought we were an extremely conspicuous group, but everyone was too busy to take much notice of us. We finally reached the observation room, and as soon as we entered Nephrite was up out of the wheelchair and pressed against the glass… I however couldn’t bring myself to look.

“What’s Mamoru signing to us?” Jeremy asked behind me.

“The intercom, he wants us to use the intercom.” Zane motioned to a red button next to Kadin’s elbow, and as soon as he hit it, Mamoru’s annoyed voice filled the room.

“What the hell are you all doing here?”

“Nixon wouldn’t calm down until he saw her,” Kadin answered simply.

“Don’t trust me?” Mamoru asked. “No, don’t answer that. She’s fine though, we’re just finishing up actually. She’ll need to go to ICU, but she should be awake in a few hours, after the anesthesia wears off. She’s a tough a girl.” I snuck a glance at Mamoru through my eyelashes and could see that his eyes were crinkled in a smile.

Nixon hobbled over to the wheelchair and sunk down heavily. “Thank you Endy,” he breathed.

If anyone noticed what he said, they made no sign of it. Rei, Minako, and I, however, stared at each other in disbelief.

“Anytime Neph, now I think you should go lay down, you look pale. Besides, if anyone finds you in there Zoi will be in big trouble. The observation room is for staff only,” Mamoru chastised softly.

 

====================

 

Several hours later we were all sitting in Makoto’s room watching as she slept; somehow one of the doctors in the group had finagled it so Nixon and Makoto shared a room.

Makoto had been fitful at first, then Nixon had asked that his bed be pushed up next to hers and now she lay peacefully tucked against his side.

“I see she’s still out,” Ami commented as she walked into the room. She picked up Makoto’s chart, checked her vitals, and wrote it all down before she took a seat on Zoisite’s lap.

“You look tired,“ he said and tucked some of her blue locks behind her ear.

“Mmm. We had another two operations after Makoto. One from the bank and then a young woman who was in a car wreck with her family. I guess her husband had died on the scene and they choppered her in with her son. We did all we could, but her injuries were too severe. The son is fine, physically. It’s just so sad, he can’t be more than ten, and he’s lost both his parents in a night. Mamoru is with the boy now, this seems to be hitting him hard.” Ami sighed and leaned back against Zane’s shoulder, while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Guys?” We all turned, watching as Makoto blinking her emerald eyes groggily. “What happened?” Nixon’s smile as he gazed down at her was brighter than the sun.

 

====================

 

We all stayed for a while longer--well after visiting hours--telling Makoto exactly what had happened and assuring ourselves that she really was fine. Ami was practically asleep when she left with Zane, and I wasn’t far behind. I quietly said my goodbyes to Makoto and Nixon and went to find Mamoru, I could only imagine how he must be feeling right now, reliving his past.

It was late and I made sure I was very quiet as I walked down the long, seemingly endless corridors--not wanting to get kicked out by some militant nurse. I was extremely lost by the time I found Mamoru.

He was standing outside of a dark room that held a small boy who was fast asleep. Mamoru started when I placed my hand on his shoulder.

“Usagi! You startled me. What are you still doing here?” he whispered.

“I was with Makoto, she’s awake now and Nixon is completely thrilled. Ami told us about the boy that was brought in. She said that you were taking it kind of hard, and I wanted to see how you were doing,” I told him truthfully, keeping my voice soft so I didn’t wake the boy.

“Mmmm,“ he muttered. “Follow me, we’ll go to the break room.” I followed him down the hall and soon we entered a quiet room with couches, vending machines and other amenities. Mamoru walked over to the coffee machine and poured a large cup. “Want some?”

“No, thank you though.” I sat down on one of the couches, sinking into the worn cushions. After fixing his coffee--three packets of sugar, no milk--he joined me on the worn couch.

“So…. how are you?” I asked and softly nudged his shoulder.

“Honestly? Horrible.” He gave a bitter laugh. “When I was a few years younger than that kid I was in a car accident with my parents, they both died while I only had a broken leg and amnesia. It’s why I become a doctor, to tell the truth. I wanted to save lives so no one would have to go through what I did. But now I let that kid down, I couldn’t save his mother.” I tried to catch his eye, but he was staring off into space.

After a moment he lifted his hand and started at it, “My name means ‘Protector’, and that’s what I wanted to do. To protect and save lives, but I failed.”

“No, you didn’t. You did all you could, but sometimes.. sometimes the fates have other plans.” I grabbed his hand in both of mine and cradled it in my lap.

Mamoru sat down his coffee cup before turning to look at me fully, “Then the fates are cruel.”

“They can also be kind,” I said, looking down at our now intertwined fingers.

“Is that why we crashed into each other? Fate?” His thumb traced a pattern down my wrist.

“Maybe, it makes sense. Especially since I haven’t been that klutzy since Junior High.” I gave a small giggle and he graced me with a most dashing smile. Oh, please kiss me. Please, please, please.

It looked as if he was leaning in to do just that when the door opened and a nurse popped her head in.

“Dr. Chiba! There you are! We need you right away, there’s a gun shot victim inbound.” She gave me an odd look before disappearing again.

“I’m sorry, Usagi. I don’t mean to keep brushing you aside.” I smiled at his rueful apology.

“It’s alright, I understand.” I stood up, brushed my lips against his cheek and walked to the door. “Just make sure you call me later.” I gave him a quick wink before ducking out the door.

It took me a few minutes to find my way out of the maze of halls, but finally I reached the front of the hospital where I hailed a taxi and went home. I crawled into bed and was asleep almost before my head hit the pillow.

What a day….


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " ***** " denotes POV change.
> 
> " ====== " denotes scene/time change.

Ever so slowly I open my eyes and blink several times, adjusting to the light streaming in through the window on my left side. When I can finally see clearly, I notice a silhouette against the window with long pigtails streaming down from two buns; it’s a shape I know very well.

I can remember a time, a millennia ago, when I was in a similar situation.

I had awoken in my private quarters in the Moon Palace; I had been training with the girls when one of Mars’ fireballs took me completely off guard (much to my mortification). I had fallen back into the outer wall of the training ring and received a very nasty bump on the head. I had been knocked out and when I came to, I was in my bed and my princess was hovering over me with worry in her blue eyes; much like now.

“Serenity, I’m fine,“ I start but my voice is a croak. I clear my throat and try again, “I was fine last night and I’m fine now. It takes more than some broken ribs to stop Sailor Jupiter.” I watch as her eyes widen to the size of saucers. Had I said something wrong?

“What did you just say?” She grabs hold of my arm in a white knuckled death grip. I open my mouth to reply, but she cuts me off, “no, I know what you said, but do you mean to say you remember?” I could see the hope shining in her eyes.

“Remember what? That we’re Senshi? Or that we are reincarnated princesses from a million years ago? Yeah, I remember.” I laugh and smile up at her.

“Kami-sama, you do remember! Oh, Makoto, this is wonderful!” Usagi goes to give me one of her crushing bear hugs, but stops herself in time and loosely throws her arms around my neck while her shoulders start to shake with tears.

“Hey, don’t cry. We’re supposed to be happy.” I pat her gently on the back.

“But I am happy!” Pulling back slightly she looks me in the eye, “these are happy tears!” She points at her face and gives a watery laugh.

Before we can get too emotional the door opens and there is my prince charming being wheeled in by Usagi’s own prince. I can see Usagi out of the corner of my eye as she tries to compose herself before they can start asking questions. Then I turn my full focus to Nixon, and seeing him now, with my memories, is almost overwhelming. I can feel the beginning pinpricks of tears, but I manage to hold them back.

I can remember passionate nights spent on Jupiter in my royal chambers. I can remember long strolls through the forests of Earth. I can remember picnics, and balls, and kisses and cuddles. But most of all I remember being loved.

Nixon smiles his wonderful smile as he settles himself on the edge of my bed and holds up a paper bag.

“I thought you would like some breakfast, something that wasn’t hospital food. Mamoru was kind enough to help me get it, seeing as I’m not overly mobile right now.” He gestures to the cast on his leg, which I know is driving him absolutely crazy.

“It wasn’t any trouble, I don’t understand how they except people to get healthy when they insist on feeding them that garbage they call food.” Mamoru gives us a cheeky smile and I remember him giving that same smile whenever I caught him sneaking up to the Moon. He turns slowly toward Usagi and surveys her before slowly asking if she’s alright.

“Oh yes! I’m just a bit tired from everything and lack of sleep, but I wanted to check on Makoto this morning and see if she needed anything.” And to see you, you baka! I mentally chastise Mamoru.

“I should get going, though, I need to check on the bar and re-work the schedule.. Ah-ah Makoto! Don’t you even think of worrying about it. I’ll take care of everything, you just work on getting healed up.” She warns me before I can even open my mouth. I cross my arms and roll my eyes to the ceiling, resentful over being treated like a baby. I’m a grown woman, damn it!

“Fine, I won’t worry about it. For now. But as soon as my doctor gives me the ok I’m back at work,” I huff at her. I notice both Usagi and Nixon looking threatening toward Mamoru, oh no.

“Well, as your doctor, I can say you’re healing quite nicely. And rather quickly considering, but I would like for you to stay here a few more days and then I would recommend you take it easy for at least another two weeks. Your injuries are not something to be taken lightly.” He gives me a stern nod.

“Two weeks! I can’t do that. We’re already short staffed at the bar, now I won’t be there. Usagi you can’t work all of my shifts and yours!”

“Makoto, I told you not to worry about it! You are going to take it easy and that’s final!” Damn it, why must she use her ‘obey me or else’ princess voice. This sucks. I thought being a Senshi meant I healed quickly.

“Well, now that everything all settled I should get going. I’ll stop by tomorrow morning; before work, alright? So we can chat--I’ll even bring Rei and Minako.” The look she gives me is full of all sorts of meaning and I can’t wait to call those two.

“Call me if you need anything!” Usagi gave me another quick squeeze and then Nixon. She straightened up, gave Mamoru a cautious glance and headed for the door.

“Wait.” Mamoru started after her. “Let me walk you out.” She gave him a quick smile and nod, and then they were gone.

“Damn, he totally wants her.” Nixon gave a low whistle, before settling back on my bed.

“You have no idea,” I mumble and curl up against him, listening to his heartbeat. He obediently wraps his strong arms around me and kisses the top of my head. Goddess how I love him.

“Hey, babe. You should eat your breakfast.” As if on cue my stomach growls. Loudly. I sit up slowly, already missing his warmth even though he‘s still close. I grab the bag sitting on the bed; opening it I’m greeted with the smell of fresh quiche from my favorite French bakery across town.

“You didn’t have to go through all of the trouble to get me this, Nixon.” I glance at him from the corner of my eye. He sits up, loosely wraps his arms around my waist, and rests his chin on my shoulder.

“Of course I didn’t _have to_ , but I wanted to. There’s something else in there, too.” Picking up the bag again I realize that there is indeed more inside the bag, something kind of heavy. I shake the contents into my hand and I see it’s a small black box.

It can’t be.

With trembling hands I slowly pry open the led to reveal a rather large princess cut diamond ring encrusted with emeralds. It has to be the most gorgeous piece of jewelry I have ever seen in my life.

Nixon lifts his head up slightly so his lips are next to my ear, and when he starts to speak his rich voice sends shivers down my spine.

“Makoto Kino you are the most beautiful, amazing, and generous woman I know. And after living through the fear of almost losing you, I realize that I never want to feel that way again. I never want to be without you, so will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?” I can hear the apprehension in his voice.

My only answer is a cry of pure joy as I slip the ring my finger. Turning slightly I meet his waiting lips. And as we tumble back against the pillows I can’t think of a time when I have ever been this elated in this, or any other, life.

Goddess how I love him!

 

***********************

 

“So….?” I glance over to Mamoru beside me as we make our way slowly down to the main entrance of the hospital.

“So?” I ask back.

“I guess you wont be able to make it for dinner tonight?” Is he actually disappointed? Oh this must be a good sign!

“Unfortunately, no. Makoto is right, we’re short staffed and Naru really needs today off, so that just leaves me to take over Mako’s shift tonight. I’m sorry.” And I truly am, how can I make him remember if I don’t spend any time with him! Ugh, why is life so annoying sometimes?

“No, I understand. I’m supposed to be off tonight, I was thinking I might stop by the bar later…if that’s alright with you?” He adds on hastily. Of course it’s alright with me, you baka! I freaking love you! Wait, can’t say that.

“That would be lovely.” Ah, much less stalker-ish. Good job, Usagi!

We continue on in comfortable silence to the front doors. Outside Mamoru hails me a taxi and holds open the door while I climb inside. He stands for a moment, and again I can tell he wants to say something more. But I can’t for the life of me figure out what it is.

“I’m not sure what time I’ll get off work, but I _will_ be there.” I can’t help but smile at how determined he sounds.

“Right, I’ll see you later then.” Mamoru shut the door at my words and waves goodbye as taxi pulls away from the curb.

I’m in very high spirits when I arrive at the bar after the short taxi ride. I walk to the small office in the back, and grab the schedule and my good mood suddenly deflates. This is going to be a nightmare.

 

====================

 

Nightmare was a slight understatement, since it took over two hours to get everything worked out right and make the proper calls to the employees to let them know had happened. But to my immense relief, everyone was more than happy to help pick up the slack. I have such great employees!

By now it’s a little past noon and I don’t have to open the bar until three, so I decide to get some lunch. I grab my purse and coat, but before I make it two steps out the door the phone rings. Well, since I’m here…

“Thank you for calling Elements, how can I help you?”

“Oi! Odango, wanna do lunch?”

“Rei, don’t call me that! You know I hate it.” I whine.

“What better reason to call you it then?”

“Rei!”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. Look, I sent Jeremy out to get us all lunch, we’ll be over to the club in a few. I figure you could use some extra help, since Mako is laid up. And we can finish up the invites for the Halloween party, because I know you’ve forgotten about it.” I don’t need to see her to know she’s wriggling her eyebrows right now. I hate it when she’s right!

The Halloween Party was a huge blow out the first year we threw it, and we knew it would have to become a tradition. Besides it was insanely fun! We decorated the bar like a haunted house, had costume contests, and we decided every year would be a new theme. This year‘s theme was to be ‘Famous Couples.’ This was decided only after a week of Minako’s constant pestering. Most everything was set, except for the VIP invitations we sent out to our friends and family.

“You’re right, but can you blame me? Between finding Mamo-chan and Makoto, my mind has been elsewhere. OH! Speaking of which, Makoto remembered this morning. We didn’t get much of a chance to talk, because Nixon and Mamo-chan interrupted us, but I’m going back tomorrow morning. You have to come with me.”

“Of course I do! And we’ll discuss this more later, right now I hear Jeremy coming back. We’ll be over in a bit, okay?” She hung up the phone before I could answer her. Typical.

====================

 

True to her word, not more than fifteen minutes later, Rei and Jeremy come waltzing through the door with take-out containers in hand. We sat down at a table to eat and ended up chatting the afternoon away.

But what seemed all too soon I had to start the opening prep so I left Jeremy and Rei alone to get the invitations ready. Which pretty much consisted of Rei looking over the list, while poor Jeremy was stuck stuffing and licking the envelopes.

“Hey, Usagi! Do you think we should invite Yuuichirou? He was part of the group for so long,” Rei asked, and I notice Jeremy tense at the mention of the band’s ex-guitarist.

“Sure, I always liked him.” Might as well answer honestly.

“Good, it’s settled. I hope he can make it, what with that weird family emergency in Nagoya.” I can hear her mumble as she flips through her address book.

“Why, missing your boyfriend?” Jeremy grumbles none too quietly. Uh oh. Here they go again. Maybe I should hide in the stock room until they finish…

“What are you talking about?” Peaking around a display I can see Rei shooting daggers at the moping blond next to her.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about! Yuuichirou was in love with you, Rei. Don’t tell me you never noticed?”

“Oh please! He might’ve had a little crush, but he was hardly in love with me.” She rolled her eyes and continued flipping pages in the address book.

“He followed you around like a lost puppy, and continually mooned over you. I think it was more than a crush, and you always had to indulge him,” he shot back.

“Oooh, Jeremy, are you actually jealous? I better make sure to flirt with him when he comes back then.” I duck behind the counter as I wait for the coming outburst, and I didn’t have to wait long. Jeremy shot to his feet at her words, toppling his chair over in the process.

“I’m not jealous of some greasy haired hack! And I’ll be damned if I let you invite him here to flirt with him! You are not his girlfriend, you’re mine! Besides if you do all that, I might actually have to carry out my threat just to get him to leave again!” At those words Rei was on her feet, too.

“What threat?” She all but growled and Jeremy’s eyes widened slightly as he realized his mistake.

“Threat? Who said anything about a threat?” He chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. Not a good sign.

“You. Explain. _Now_.” Ooh, she’s pissed. I think there’s actually steam coming out of her ears.

“Well, you see.. I might‘ve, kinda, sorta, threatened Yuuichirou with bodily harm if ever tried to make a move on you. I also might‘ve, kinda, sorta, told him to leave town and never come back.” More nervous chuckling and neck rubbing.

“Bakayaro! What are you? My owner? Why do you have to be such a jealous jerk? Goddess, this is almost as bad as when you would get upset over the naked statues of me on the moon!” She raged at him.

“Well excuse me! I’m sorry that my caring offends you, your highness! I can’t help it that I hated the fact that everybody and his brother could see you naked!” Jeremy and Rei were now toe to toe, and I wasn’t sure if they were going to kill each other or jump each other. It’s always so hard to tell with them.

“It only bothered you because you Earthlings had such pious views on nudity! We’re all born naked you know!”

“That has nothing to do with!”

“Of course it does!”

“No-” before they could get into a very childish back and forth, Rei cut him off.

“Wait. You remember the Silver Millennium?” I could see Rei’s anger deflate like a balloon.

“Do I remember the what?” Jeremy looked genuinely confused now. Rei looked at me over his shoulder with a pathetic ‘help me’ expression. I guess that’s my cue. At least I get to see if this works. I close my eyes and call forth the Ginzuishou.

I’m not exactly sure what to do here, so I just concentrate on Jeremy and try to will him to remember. I watch, slightly detached, as a light shoots out from Ginzuishou to Jeremy and envelops him in silver energy. Jeremy clutches at his head, but not quite in pain, and soon the silver light of the Moon is replaced with the golden light of Earth.

Then as quick as it started the light from the Ginzuishou shuts off like a faucet and Jeremy stumbles forward into Rei’s waiting arms.

“Holy shit, Rei.” Slowly he reaches up to caress her face. I let them have their moment as hands caress, lips touch, and hearts fully reconnect. After a few minutes, and before things get too heated with those two, I clear my throat gently. They broke apart and turned towards me. Jeremy’s eyes grew comically large.

“Holy shit! Serenity!” The next thing I know I’m lifted off the floor in a bear hug. “Kami-sama I remember! I remember you sneaking to Earth to see Endy, and how upset Kunzite would be when Rei would come to fetch you instead of Minako! Do they remember, too? Or is it just us? This is amazing!” He sat me down again and was practically jumping in excitement.

“So far it’s us three, Minako and as of this morning, Makoto.” I tell him, and he looks crestfallen. “So none of the Shitennou remember?”

“Not yet! But we’re working on that. I wasn’t sure if the Ginzuishou would work, but clearly it does. So I think I can use it re-awaken them.” I smile at him brightly.

“I was wondering about that though, Usagi. Jeremy had already started to remember on his own, I wonder if the Ginzuishou would work the same if they had no memories to begin with?” Rei mused.

“Hmm, that’s a good point. I think we’ll just have go with the plan of trying Nixon. Besides you heard him when he thanked Mamoru, he called him Endymion. He must have some inkling deep down.”

“True, I still think it would be a good idea to try Ami, since her powers are so connected with yours.” Rei was thoughtfully stroking her chin.

“I don’t care who we try next, I just feel like celebrating! I can’t believe this. I mean I remember when I first met you all; I was drawn to you, of course, but who knew it was all fated to be!” Jeremy’s zealous enthusiasm over everything was contagious. And I found myself grabbing some champagne from the back and popping the bottle.

We were on our second bottle when my faithful employees started filing in for work and I realized it was time for us to open. I left Rei and Jeremy alone to finish the bottle while I went to help the girls with opening. A few regulars started wandering in, and while they were being served the phone started ringing.

“Thank you for calling Elements, how can I help you?”

“Hey, Usagi, it’s Nixon. I know you’re probably busy but you need to come down to the hospital as soon as you can. And I can’t get a hold of Rei and Jeremy, so if they’re with you, bring them too.”

“Why, what’s wrong? Is Makoto alright?”

“She’s fine, but you need to come down here as quick as you can.” Nixon sounded strange, but I couldn’t tell if it was a good strange, or a bad strange. “Fine, we’ll be there soon.” I hang up, tell my staff what’s going on.. and only after they promise they’ll be fine without me I grab Rei and Jeremy, and go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ ***** “ denotes POV change.
> 
> “ ====== “ denotes scene/time change.

Upon entering Makoto’s hospital room we found Ami, Zane, Kadin, Minako and Mamoru already there. Okay, what the heck is going on?

Makoto looks up as we walk through the door and beams. “Good, now that you’re all here we can finally tell you!” She holds up her left hand for us to see a sparkling diamond ring, “We’re engaged!”

I can see that Makoto is positively glowing as there is a loud chorus of granulations, and wolf whistles emanating from Zane and Jeremy. In our excitement the girls and I unceremoniously shove Nixon out of the way and hug Makoto.

“This is the most fantastic news!” Minako mutters somewhere under the dog pile.

“This is fantastic news, and the only thing that would make it better is if you were all in jell-o!” Jeremy commented loudly from the peanut gallery, which was shortly followed by a loud *thwack*. Mostly likely from where Kadin’s hand made contact with the back of Jeremy’s head.

“Ow, fu-” Kadin’s deep voice cuts Jeremy off mid swear, “This is not the time for you to be yourself, Jere. We’re here to celebrate our friends’ happiness. Now shut it.”

“Yessir!” Even though I can’t see him from where I’m buried under Ami’s arm, I know Jeremy is saluting his superior. Which makes me giggle. Maybe the champagne was a bad idea. But I guess that Rei must’ve had the same thought, because I can hear her giggling too.

 

***********************

 

The girls slowly untangle themselves from Makoto. Rei and Usagi sit down on the end of the bed and lean on each other as they are overtaken by a fit of giggles. Jeremy soon joins them.

“What’s with them,” Zane asks, jerking his thumb at the trio of giggling loons. We all watch as they continue on…. and on.

A few moments pass before Zane speaks up again, Wait, have you been drinking?” He leans over to inspect Jeremy’s eyes, which I can see now are a little glassy.

“It was only two bottles!” Jeremy sputters out between laughs.

“Of what?” I ask with a raised eyebrow, “tequila?”

“No, Kadin! It was champagne. We were celebrating, but I can’t tell you why. It’s a secret!” Jeremy winks at me as he sloppily places his finger on nose, only to miss and hit his eye. That starts up a whole new round of giggles. Why me?

“Well that’s fine with me, I don’t really want to know. But I’m not too surprised, I’ve come to expect this from you. And Usagi.”

“Hey!”

“Hell, even Mina.”

“Hey!”

“But I am taken aback that Rei joined you; normally she‘s a voice of reason,” I finish, ignoring the interruptions.

“Sometimes you just gotta cut loose, Kady!” Rei flashes me a grin like the Cheshire Cat. Sometimes she is far too much like Jeremy.

I think I feel a headache coming on.

Deciding to ignore the three stooges for the moment, I concentrate on being happy for my friends, which I am. I look up and see that Nixon has again taken his rightful place next to Makoto, and they are both radiating happiness. I sneak a glance at Mina, who is always such a sucker for romance and this time is no different. Her eyes are shining with happy tears and she’s gushing over wedding plans already. I shove my hand in my pocket and finger the black box there; I want so badly to ask her, but I need to make everything perfect.

I continue to watch her silently; she truly is an angel. My angel. No mere mortal can be so kind, so full of life, and so achingly beautiful. I watch her bouncing in excitement with the girls and she flashes a million watt smile at me. I _will_ make it perfect. She deserves nothing less.

My thoughts are interrupted by Jeremy tumbling into me.

“Sorry boss. Rei shoved me.” He gives me another stupid salute after I straighten him up. Note to self, never let Jeremy drink champagne. It makes him even weirder than usual.

“Well if you would have stopped tickling me when I _asked_ you--” Jeremy, in a surprising show of grace despite his current state, pined Rei’s hands and started to tickle her again.

“Enough!” Nine sets of startled eyes turn toward me. “Nixon, Makoto, I am extremely happy for you. We all are, but I think it’s time we all said our goodbyes.” I can hear several groans throughout the room.

“This isn’t up for discussion. Visiting hours are almost over and I’m sure we all have things to do! For instance, Ami, Zane, I believe you both have rounds to make? Hmm?”

The two quickly snap to attention, offer their congratulations to Mako and Nix, and leave the room.

“And you,” I round on Mamoru, who gulps. “I believe you are off for the night? Why don’t you take Usagi back to the bar since she’s supposed to be covering Mako’s shift.” I glance to the inebriated girl. “Although how much good she’ll be there, I’m not too sur--”

“Aye, aye sir!” He interrupts while shooting me a half-assed salute, and escorts the giggling blonde out of the room. Now that only leaves Rei and Jeremy.

“As for you two, Minako and I will drive you home.”

“Heeeeey, I wanna go back to the bar! I think there was still some champagne left and…” Jeremy started to whine but stopped short as Rei leaned over to whisper something in his ear. His eyes light up like a Christmas tree. Goddess, give me strength to make it through the next twenty minutes.

I heave a large sigh, bid Makoto and Nixon a goodnight, and slowly usher the drunkards from the room. Minako is trailing behind me, and I can tell she is _trying_ not to laugh at the situation. I sigh again, too bad she is failing miserably.

 

====================

 

The ride from the hospital to the apartment Rei and Jeremy shared wasn’t long, but it was extremely uncomfortable due to the fact that they wouldn’t stop necking in the backseat. But now I am home alone with Mina, and am extremely thankful for that fact.

I can hear her rummaging in the kitchen, and I realize that it’s close to dinner time.

“Kadin? How do you feel about takeout tonight?” I look up at the sound of her voice, she’s leaning casually against the doorframe, bathed in golden light from the kitchen, and I realize that she isn’t an angel; she’s a goddess.

I watch, transfixed, as she meanders over to the couch and curls herself onto my lap like a cat; her arms snake around my neck as she presses her lips against mine.

Long moments pass before we finally break apart, she rests her head on my shoulder as I wrap my arms around her waist.

“Mina?”

“Hmmm?”

“Can you reach my right pocket?” She lifts her head and gives me a quizzical look before obeying. I watch as she slowly pulls out the felt box and stares at it. Calmly I wait for her to make a move, but she seems oddly frozen. No longer having any patience to spare I take it from her fingers while I search for the right words.

“I’ve, ha-had this for a while now, but I was waiting for the perfect moment. And this probably isn’t it, but I can’t wait any longer, Minako. I love you. So much it drives me crazy sometimes. You’re the only one I want, for all eternity. So, will you marry me?” I open the box to revel the square cut yellow diamond I had bought just for her.

I wait with bated breath for what seems like an eternity. I wait for her normal jubilation, a scream, a giant enthusiastic hug. _Something_. But all I get is silence. Then I feel a tiny bit of moisture on my hand.

Oh, Goddess. I screwed it up. _Big_..

Her head is bent, face hidden by a curtain of blonde hair. Slowly I lift my hand to rake back her soft hair, and I stare into her watery blue eyes. Finally, her face lights up with a smile and relief washes over me.

“What took you so long?” She whispers and flings her arms around my neck, sobbing against my shoulder.

“I guess I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Are you that dense?” She snatches the ring from its box, places it on her finger and kisses me soundly on the mouth. “Of course that’s a yes! It’s a thousand times yes!”

As she leans in to kiss me again I can’t help but wonder what it was I ever did to deserve a goddess. But the moment her lips touch mine again, I find that none of it really matters; not as long as I have her.

 

***********************

 

As we drive along in comfortable silence I become aware of Usagi singing along softly with the radio. Some new pop song flavor of the week that I find atrocious, but she seems to be enjoying it enough that I leave it on.

Of course right at this moment I could probably tell her I was kidnapping her off to the Dark Kingdom (wherever that is?) and I bet she would just giggle at me.

As she carries on singing in her adorably off-key way, I begin to wonder how much help she’ll provide her employees in her current state. I guess it doesn’t matter, she should sober up eventually, maybe some food would help. Hmm, if I turn here there’s that nice restaurant she loves.

I sneak a glance at Usagi from the corner of my eye and continue on down the street to her bar. How do I know she loves that restaurant? I glace back in the rearview mirror; have I even been there before? Also how do I know she adores their double chocolate cake with strawberry frosting? Maybe I saw it in a movie once? Yes, that must be it.

Or I really could be losing my mind, either way it‘s her fault. Of that I’m sure.

Although I suppose there are worse things. But this is getting a bit ridiculous. I met her, what? Three days ago? And yet I feel like I’ve known her for years. Not the mention the rest of that mismatched gang. Never have I felt so comfortable with a group of people. Not at the orphanage, or even my roommates at university; people I shared living quarters with for years.

And then there’s Usagi herself, and the draw to her is inexplicable; almost overwhelming. She makes me feel so.. at ease. So content.

So whole.

Maybe I should ask Kimoshi in psych to give me a once over.

Slowly I realize that we’re now at the bar, and I’ve spent the entire car ride inside my head. Smooth Chiba. She’s totally going to fall for your anti-social self now, you ass. I give myself a mental slap and then make a mad dash for her door while she slowly unbuckles her seat belt. I make a small, chivalrous bow as I offer her my hand.

She places her small, soft hand in mine and giggles softly, “Thank you.”

“Of course m’lady.”

I tuck her hand in the crook of my elbow and escort inside. We make our way toward the back and she slips from my arm to deftly slide behind the bar where she asks a girl with long strawberry blonde hair how things are.

“Fine Usa! It’s Monday, things are slow; like usual. You worry too much. We can handle it.”

“But Keiko-”

“No ‘but’ Usagi! I know you’re the boss, but sometimes you just have to let us handle things. We’re all more than happy to cover for Mako-chan! And for you, too! You both work so hard, it’s the least we can do. So why don’t you just relax for now.. go enjoy your, um, date.” The girl, Keiko, gives me a cheeky wink and giggles.

“I can’t do that Keiko. I made up the new shift schedule, but I still need to do inventory and get the order ready for tomorrow,” Usagi protested with a pout.

“Done and done!” Keiko proudly produced a clipboard. Usagi grabbed it and quickly scanned it, muttering under her breath.

“Now go on, Usagi! Before I kick you out.” She nimbly plucked the clipboard from Usagi’s fingers and started to push her toward the end of the bar top.

“Shoo, shoo! I don’t want to see you again until tomorrow.”

“Fine, I’ll go. But I’m not happy about it!” Usagi’s pout deepened, arms firmly crossed. Keiko gently titled her head to the side.

“Well, if you really feel that way; then you stay here and I’ll go on a date with the cutie!”

“No!”

Keiko smirked at that little outburst, and I can’t help but to join her. So maybe I have a better chance than I thought? Interesting. Very interesting.

“Uh, I just mean that well, Mamoru and I.. it’s not really.. well maybe? Oh fine I’m going!” She throws her arms up in the air, marches over to me and drags me out by my coat sleeve. I notice that she’s blushing quiet furiously when we step outside under the streetlights. I try not to smirk again, but she’s too busy muttering about nosy employees to notice one way or the other.

“Where to m’lady?”

I must’ve startled her out of her thoughts because she only blinks owlishly at me for a moment.

“Gosh, I don’t know. What do you think?”

“Well,” I answer slowly. “I’ve heard there’s this really great Italian place back down the street, want to try it out?”

“Oh! I know that restaurant! The food is good, and they have the best double chocolate cakes with every type of frosting you can imagine; the strawberry is my absolute favorite, though!” I watch her flounce over to the car in stunned silence.

How is that even possible? How could I know that was her favorite?

I can feel a tickling at the back of my head, like I’m missing something very important, but I have absolutely no idea what. Now admittedly, after spending so many years without companionship, I’m not the most socially adept person. I know I’m standoffish and aloof, and at times I can be downright cold.

Because of this there are many things about relationships that I don’t quite understand, but that never really bothered me. This, however, is going completely over my head and I’m getting really annoyed! What the hell am I missing here? There is no way I could’ve known her before… is there? And how am I going to figure any of this out without sounding like a complete lunatic?

Maybe I knew her before the accident, when I was little. That’s a good theory; she would’ve been very young so she might not remember me. That could be why she hasn’t mentioned it.

Or maybe-

“Mamo-chan! Hurry up, I’m hungry!” I look up to see Usagi pantomiming climbing into the car, starting it, and driving away.

Or maybe I should just chalk it up to insanity and go with the flow? After all where else am I going to someone so adorably quirky and maddeningly beautiful?

“Coming princess.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ ***** “ denotes POV change.
> 
> “ ====== “ denotes scene/time change.

“So tired! Need SLEEP!” The last word sounded surprisingly enthusiastic considering the speaker claimed to be dead on his feet.

“Yes, and I will leave you to that as soon as I find my biology book. Goodness Zane, how do you find anything in this mess!” I huff out a breath and start picking my way through the pile of papers, dirty clothes, and used coffee cups to the couch where he is currently lounging.

“It’s not a mess, it’s organized chaos. Your biology book is on top of that stack right there.” He waved his hand flippantly toward my right. I glance over to the pile of books and sure enough there it is. I make a slight detour in the mess and grab it before finally settling down next to him.

“What did you mean by ‘leave’ me to it? Aren’t you going to stay the night?”

“Zane, you do this every time and the answer is always the same.”

“I know, I know, but a guy can hope; can’t he? He can hope that one day his amazing, beautiful, smart, sweet, and wonderful girlfriend will finally say yes and stay the night with him so that they might finally consummate their relationship.” He finished his little speech with a very suggestive waggle of his eyebrows that had my cheeks on fire.

“Zane! Must you be so... so… brazen!”

“I’m sorry Ami, just stay for a little while longer, please? I’ll be good. Promise.” I know from past experience that particular smile he’s giving me belies his promise, and that I should go before he gets too carried away, but I can’t seem to make myself move.

It is so utterly comforting sitting next to him like this, even if the room is a mess. I can feel his warmth seeping into me. He shifts himself slightly, grabs a remote off of the coffee table and hits a couple different buttons; the lights dim in the apartment and soft music starts streaming from the stereo.

When I first learned of his little universal remote, I wasn’t sure if he had because he was a player or because he was lazy. Now I know it’s a little bit of both and I allow myself a little giggle at that.

“What’s so funny?” He asks, pulling me closer to his side.

“You.”

“Oh, okay, just so long as I’m not funning looking.”

Leaning over I brush a quick kiss against his jaw. “You’re definitely not funny looking.”

“Ah, so you think I’m cute?” His leaf green eyes are sparkling with amusement now. He’s such a narcissist.

“No.”

“What do you think then?” I giggle again at his childish pout.

“I think you’re sweet and beautiful, in a masculine way. I think you’re witty, intelligent, and kind. And I think--no-- _I know_ , I love you. Very much.” I answer while cuddling up against him.

“Well that’s convenient, I love you too.”

I let my head drop to his shoulder and he places a kiss against my hair. We sit in pleasant silence for a few moments and I can feel my eyes getting heavier the longer we sit. Gradually I end up with my feet curled up, and my head resting on Zane’s lap as he strokes my hair gently.

Being an intern is truly the most exhausting experience of my life. More so than working day and night in college to end up the youngest med student at the university. Heck, it’s even more exhausting than when I was a junior high student trying to squeeze in cram school and being a Senshi.

“Ami?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you remember the first time we met?” His voice is strange, far away sounding.

“Of course. “ I shift slightly on the couch to get more comfortable. “Minako and Rei were on some delegation trip, and Makoto was no where to be found, so that left me to go fetch Serenity when she snuck off to earth. She and Endymion were in his private gardens; you came to let me know she was fine, and I think to distract me. I thought you very handsome and charming, even if I didn’t let on,” I added with a sleepy yawn before sleep over came me.

 

====================

 

I awoke to darkness and sat up to try and figure the time. I have blink several times before my eyes finally adjust, and then I realize I have no idea where I am.

I’m in a bedroom of some sort, a very large one. Glancing around I can tell it’s about as big as my entire apartment, with vaulted ceilings, large bay windows with gauzy blue drapes, and double doors leading out to what I imagine is a balcony. I shift slightly and take note of the bed I’m laying in; a large wooden frame that lifted it high off the floor, a tall canopy with the same gauzy blue draperies. The softest cotton sheets I have ever felt, a beautiful quilt in varying shades of blue, and a man laying next to me!

I stifle a gasp and pull the sheets up to hide my bare chest--wait a minute. I’m naked!? Oh goddess! Deep breath Ami. Deep breath.

The man is facing away from me and I can’t tell who he is. I lean over, taking note of his well defined back, and curly blond hair. I put my hand down to lean over his body ever so slightly. Oh thank the Goddesses above! It’s Zane! I settle back to my previous sitting position and slap a hand to my forehead.

Okay, now that that’s taken care of. Where the heck are we!? I look out the windows and nearly face vault on the bed. Instead of the Moon hovering in the sky, I see a giant blue planet. I see Earth!

I see Earth?

Because I’m on the Moon.

Oh my Goddess!

Ami, calm down. You’re dreaming. That’s the only logical explanation. I scrub my hands over my face and feel something scrap against my cheek… a ring? I look down at my left hand, and sitting on my ring finger I see a huge pear cut diamond with sapphires on either side. Okay what the heck is going on?

I glance to Zane, back to the ring, and then look around the room again. I take notice of several small things I had missed before; candles lining the walls and sat on end tables--all burned out. I notice a light grey uniform crumbled up by the bed, along with a long, powder blue dress. A large wooden table that had what looked like a romantic dinner for two set out.

I start to chew on my thumb nail in agitation, why does this all seem so familiar?

That’s right!

This isn’t a dream, this is a memory. A memory from the Silver Millennium; I was the crown Princess of Mercury. Zane was third ranked Shitennou and presided over what’s now called Europe.

This. This is three days before the fall of the Moon Kingdom, and he had just asked me to marry him. Tomorrow morning he’ll return to Earth where Beryl will capture him along with the rest of the Shitennou….

 _"Ami."_

I turn to look at Zane next to me, but he hadn’t spoken.

 _"Ami, wake up, love. You’re having a nightmare."_

 

====================

 

I sat bolt up right; my head smashing into something hard, and judging by the curse Zane just yelped, it was his jaw.

“I’m sorry Zoi! I was dreaming, and you were there and you asked, and then we…” I stutter out. “Zoi? Do you remember too?”

I watch him for a moment as he worked out his jaw. “Yes.”

“Was it you?” I grab hold of his forearm, and I know he understands my vague question.

“No, well sort of. When I went back to Earth Beryl and her army were waiting for me; they already had Jadeite and Nephrite, and when they captured me, we were the perfect bargaining pieces they needed to get Kunzite. I’m not exactly sure how Beryl did it, but she trapped our souls in crystals and used our bodies to fight. Like some sick puppeteer.”

“Were you aware of what was going on?”

“Vaguely. It was odd; I had slight consciousness, but I couldn’t say I had actual thoughts. I know what happened, both times, but I can‘t say that I _remember_ what happened.” He ran a hand across his forehead, eyes closed tight.

“Needless to say though, it wasn’t me you fought. I would never hurt you Ami.” He opened his eyes and reached over to cup my cheek, “I love you too much.” With that he captured my lips and gave me a soft kiss before pulling away again.

“Do you think the others remember?” I can see a glimmer of hope in his eyes, I know he wants to be reunited with his brothers. Just as much as I want to reunite with my sisters.

“I’m not sure, I think we should contact Rei first.”

Zane glanced to clock on the wall; it read twelve thirty-five.

“Damn, it’s too late to call her, but this is important. She’ll forgive us, right?” Zane glanced back to me.

“Let’s wait until morning.”

“But don’t you want to find out? What if she remembers everything? Or maybe she can divine something in the Sacred Fire?” Zane started to pout at me.

“I do, but I’d much rather spend the night, here, with you.” I reach over and pull him toward me, his eyes quickly darken in realization. I had missed that look.

“I can’t argue with that, now can I?”

We tumble back against the couch; our arms and lips tangling together.

 

***********************

 

*Clank* *Bang*

“Damn it.” I quickly glance back to the bedroom and hold my breath. I wait for the count of five, release my breath in a sigh, and go back to work. Good thing Jeremy sleeps like the dead.

Whatever possessed me to get up and make him breakfast in bed, I’ll never know. Okay, that’s not true, I know exactly why: I love the dolt. I continue on with the preparations in relative silence and I’m so intent that I don’t hear the telltale signs of life behind me, until a deep, groggy voice speaks;

“Rei, why are you up so early?”

I nearly drop the jug of orange juice in my hand. Fumbling, I turn to find Jeremy seated on one of the stools in front of the counter top. His hair is sticking up in adorable disarray, and his blue eyes are half closed in sleep.

I shake myself out of my moment of admiration and fall back into my usual mode of ‘bitchy girlfriend.’

“Jeremy! Don’t sneak up on me!”

“I didn’t sneak, you were just too busy to take notice.”

“Whatever,” I mutter and go back to filling a glass with orange juice. My back is turned, but I can feel his eyes on me. I’m only wearing a pair of panties and one of his t-shirts. I feel like a frumpy dwarf whenever I wear his shirts, but I know for a fact he thinks it’s sexy. I allow myself a wicked little smile while my back is still turned.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m making you breakfast.” I slip the juice back in the fridge, and turn to see him looking at me with his head cocked to the side.

“But you can’t cook.”

“I can too! I just don’t, because I hate it and you kind of seem to enjoy it… anyway! I thought I would make you something… special.” He continued to stare with his head cocked to the side, and the sweetest, confused look on his face. I take a deep inhale and blow my bangs out of my face.

“Alright, if you _must_ know, I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed. I figured I could pull it off since you could sleep through the apocalypse,“ I huff.

“Nice try, but you know I can’t sleep without you there.” He offered me a cheeky grin which I return with a glare.

“Stop trying to butter me up.” I lean toward him over the counter and notice that he didn’t even bother dressing before coming out here. “For the love of the Moon! Will you go put on some clothes? Honestly, you have no shame!“

“Funny, you didn’t seem to mind last night.” I can feel my cheeks flair at that.

“Shut up. Just go get dressed and wait in the bedroom for me. Awake or not, you will not ruin my breakfast in bed!”

“Yes ma’am.” He salutes and saunters off to the bedroom. What an infuriating man! I quickly plate the food, throw the dishes in the sick, and try my best to artfully arrange everything on the tray. Where is Makoto when you need her?

I stare at the tray for a moment, something’s missing. Ah! I know! I grab a small vase from under the sink and steal a Casablanca Lily from the bouquet sitting in the entry way. There, perfect!

I grab up the tray and make my way to the bedroom. When I enter, I find Jeremy positioned on the bed doing his best impression of the King of Sheba; he had pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and was leaning back against a multitude of fluffy pillows.

I ignore his heated looks and gently sit the tray over his lap, before settling myself down next to him. His eyes widen in appreciation as he takes in the feast I had made him. Ha! Told you I could cook!

Slowly he turned to look at me, “What’s this for?”

“Nothing.” I shrug while fiddling with the bed sheets. Part of me hates how vulnerable he can make me feel, but another, larger part, finds it exhilarating.

“Rei..” He says my name so gently I can feel my insides melt. I must be turning into Usagi or something.

“Fine! It’s just after remembering _everything_ and then your remembering…. I mean, I loved you when I was just plain Rei and you were plain Jeremy, but now there’s so much history. And I wanted to, well I don’t know what I wanted really, but I thought this would be a nice gesture.” I waved my hand in what I hoped was a nonchalant manner.

“I know that I’m a bit, um, difficult at times. And I can be overbearing. But I really do love you, even if you are a sarcastic, arrogant jerk.” I can’t seem raise my voice above a whisper. Passionate feelings I can deal with, I can show him that side. But this softer side, this is hard.

“Marry me.” I’m not sure if he meant it as a request or an order, but I don’t really care either way. He quickly moved the tray and sat it on the floor before turning to me and rashly continuing on.

“I love you Rei. I love you more than I can express in words. I’ve loved since the very first time I saw you; fires blazing as you came marching down the palace halls looking for Serenity. And I wish I could eloquently profess my feelings for you, but I can’t. I don’t even have a ring to offer you. I only have myself to give, and my heart, but you already have that.”

I stare into his honest blue eyes, I can see his feelings for me. Clear as day. I can feel tears stinging my eyes, but I can‘t be bothered to try and hide them, “Yes.”

Jeremy stared at me for a full minute, you would think I‘d said no. I feel a tear slip down my face and that seems to bring him back to the moment.

“Hey! Don’t cry.” Tenderly he wiped away my tears. “It’s not that bad… is it?”

“No! It’s wonderful, you moron!” Unable to control myself any longer I dive at him and start raining down kisses on his beautiful face. He captures my lips when they get close enough to his, and I am drowning in his essence.

After a moment he flips us over and deepens the kiss, skimming his hand up my thigh. Things were just getting good when the shrill ring of the phone interrupts the silence. He shifted his head away from mine slightly at the noise.

I grab his face in my hands and bring his lips back down to mine. “Ignore it,” I whisper against his mouth; he seems more than happy to comply.

“Hey guys, it’s Zane. Uhh… Ami and I have something important we want to talk to you about, so give us a call when you can…”

Something’s not right with Zane’s voice; something big is up. Jeremy pulls back from me and reaches for the phone before Zane could hang up.

“Zane! I’m here. What’s up?”

He plops back down on the bed, and even though I understand why he answered, I still glare daggers at him. He mouths ‘sorry’ while still listening to Zane.

“Is something wrong?” He pauses and I can hear Zane’s muffled voice on the other end. After a moment I can almost see a light bulb go off over Jeremy’s head. “Sure, come on over! We’ll be here.” He hangs up and I arch an eyebrow at him.

“They remember!” I merely watch as he starts jumping up and down on the bed.

“They do?” Both eyebrows are raised now.

“Yeah, well I think they do. Zane didn’t say so, but they want to talk to you about something important, and he just sounded…. different. They’ll be here in about an hour.”

I hide my disappointment when I notice how excited he is; and of course he would be, he misses his brothers. I tell him to go shower, while I go clean up the kitchen. Standing, he drops a kiss on my head and makes his way toward the bathroom. I wait until I hear the shower running before picking up the forgotten food tray and head to the kitchen.

I start to load the dish washer, but I’m interrupted by the blaring the phone again. We really need to change the ring tone, it’s so annoying!

“Hello?” I all but bark into the phone, good thing the person on the other end is used to such things.

“REI! Can I come over? I have HUGE NEWS!” Minako screams into the receiver.

“Ow! Tone it down, would you? I would like to retain my hearing.”

“Sorry, I’m just so excited; it’s the best news ever!” I can’t see Mina right now, but I know she’s bouncing up and down in full on Junior High mode.

“Fine, come on over. Ami and Zane are going to be here in an hour anyway.”

“Perfect! I’ll see you then! Bye!” She doesn’t even wait for my response before hanging up. Flighty blonde.

I go back to cleaning up the kitchen, then move on to straighten up the living room. When I’m finished I notice Jeremy is dressing in the bedroom, so I duck inside the bathroom to make myself presentable.

I got ready in record time; honestly I think I gave Usagi a run for her money, and just as I was running a brush through my hair there’s a knock at the front door.

I can hear Jeremy shuffle to the door, a loud creak (note to self, change ringer on phone and oil door), then muffled greetings. I sat the brush on the counter and slipped out into the living room where a mini reunion is going on.

Ami was standing quietly by the door with an amused look on face, and a glow to her skin. My eyes quickly swivel over to where two grown men were jumping up and down like toddlers on a sugar high.

“This is fantastic!“ Jeremy screamed as he grabbed Zane around the neck. “Do you remember the time when we went swimming and stole Kadin’s clothes so he had to walk back naked? Priceless!”

“Of course, he made you run doubles for a month.” Zane’s eyes were sparkling like emeralds.

“Actually it was two months, but it was worth it. All the serving girls blushed every time they saw him for the next year! And remember…”

I leave them to their immature reminiscing and focus on my fellow Senshi.

“Mars,” she greets me in her quiet voice.

I smile before wrapping her in a hug, “Mercury.”

A moment later we jump apart, startled by a loud knock on the door; that must be Minako. I open the door slowly and she comes bounding in, practically radiating with the power of Venus.

“Venus?” Ami whispers. Minako stopped dead, and turned to look at Ami with wide eyes.

“Mercury?” At Ami’s slight nod, Minako scrambled over and grabbed her in a bear hug. I shut the door and Minako grabs me up in the hug as well--all the while screaming in my ear.

“Oh my goodness this is wonderful! The group is almost whole again AND I’M GETTING MARRIED!” Before I know what’s happening all three of us are hopping around, squealing like fan girls at a Three Lights concert.

I stop and stare at her, “Seriously?”

“Yup! Look!” She thrusts her hand into my face. “Okay, okay I see it! I think I could see it from space, that thing is huge!”

“Isn’t it gorgeous though!” Minako cradled her hand and stared at the ring adoringly. “It was so beyond sweet last night, he was so nervous and he’s had the ring for a while but was waiting for the right moment; then he said that I’m the only one he wants to be with for all eternity.“ She let out a dreamy sigh. “And he doesn’t even have his memories from the Silver Millennium yet!”

In a whirl of blonde hair and red ribbons she turned on Ami, Zane, and Jeremy. “Enough about me though, you guys all remember now, too!”

She grabbed Zane and Ami by the hand, and was ready to flop down onto the couch, when she stopped and lifted Ami’s hand. “What’s this?”

She leaned down slightly, peering at Ami’s delicate hand. “Oh.My.Goddess! You’re engaged TOO!?” She screeched out, and I plugged a finger in my ear.

“When?” Minako continued to screech at Ami, who was starting to blush furiously.

“La-last night, or this morning.. I don’t know! When we got our memories back, we realized that Zane had proposed back then, right before the fall. So it was a mutual agreement to pick up where we left off, and then on the way here we passed by an antique shop, La Lune Blanche or something like that, and in the window was this ring. It’s exactly like the ring he gave me in the Silver Millennium. So we stopped in and bought it.” Ami beamed at Zane.

“This is just the most wonderful news! What about you two?” Minako turned on Jeremy who coughed nervously. “Well.. Uh..”

“Yeah, us too. No ring yet, but I’m sure that’s coming soon. It was kind of an impulsive thing. “ I answer with what I know is a silly grin, but for once I don’t care.

“Why am I not surprised? You two never plan anything out.” Minako rolled her eyes. “But I am so happy! I think I’m the happiest I’ve ever been! Now we just need to get Kadin, Nixon, and Mamoru to remember! Then we can all get married, have gorgeous little babies, and live happily ever after!”

Minako punched the air for emphasis. My only response was to roll my eyes. How in the hell she ever became the leader of the Inner Senshi, I’ll never know. I watched as Minako plopped down on the couch.

“Now come on, let’s reminisce!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ ***** “ denotes POV change.
> 
> “ ====== “ denotes scene/time change.

And reminisce we did; we spent the next hour or so talking about our past lives, and updating the guys as to what exactly happened the second time around.

Before too long though, Ami and Zane had to depart for the Hospital. We all hugged goodbye and made arrangements with Ami to meet up later in Makoto’s room, so we could fill her in on everything. The three of us were just settling down with a fresh pot of coffee when Jeremy jumped up and looked to the clock.

“Shit! It’s ten! I need to get to the studio, we’re recording Michiru‘s new CD. I’m sorry, babe.” Before rushing out the door he placed a quick kiss on my cheek.

“I’ll see you later!” he called out as he slammed the door. I stare for a moment. “Tell her we said ‘hi‘,” I mutter to the closed door.

“Well,” Minako said slowly, “I guess that just leaves us.” I nodded my head and refilled by cup.

“Minako?”

“Mmm?”

“Should we tell Usagi?”

“I-I don’t know,” she sighed. “I’ll know she’ll be happy, this was what she wanted, for us to have normal, happy lives. But the more I think about it, the more I’m sure it’ll make her sad too, I mean Mamoru doesn’t remember yet. Especially my news, since Kadin doesn’t remember either.”

“I know what you mean. I’m going to call her though, tell her about our meeting with Ami and Makoto, but I’ll tell her to come later, so we can discuss it first.” I reach over and grab the phone from its cradle.

“Good idea, maybe you can reach her.” Minako took a sip of her coffee.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh well, um, in my excitement this morning after Kadin left for work, I called her before I called you. I wasn’t thinking at the time. She didn’t answer through.”

“That’s odd, maybe it was too early?” I smile as I dial her number and waited for her to pick up. One ring, two, three.. four.

‘Hi! This is Usagi! I’m not home right now, but leave me a message and I’ll call you back when I get in!’ *beeeeeeeeeeep*

I don’t bother to leave a message. I hit the talk button twice and dial her cell instead, but it goes straight to voicemail. I turn to look at Minako, whose eyes mirror my worry.

“Where is she?”

 

***********************

 

Mmm, warm. I snuggle in closer to the heat. This is nice, maybe I can just stay here forever. Soft, cuddly bed. I try to fall back asleep, but find it’s a useless cause; I’m already awake. Boo.

I blink my bleary eyes for a moment, before taking in the sight dark sheets and a dark comforter. Huh?

I inch up slightly on my elbow, and look closer at the bed coverings, they aren’t mine, mine are pink. I don’t know this bed. I look around the room, very minimalist, with beige walls, and black furniture.

I don’t know this room!

I sit up quickly, something heavy falling from my waist to my lap and I look down. A hand.

A hand attached to an arm, a very well defined and muscular one. The arm is attached to a body, again very well defined and muscular; one that I know all too well. I look down into sleepy blue eyes.

“Mmm, go back to sleep Usako.”

Mamoru grabbed my waist and pulled me back down to his side, snuggling against me. How did I get here? I can’t remember. Does he have his memories? Did we… OH GODDESS!

I take a silent account of myself and realize that I’m fully clothed, and sneaking a glace over my shoulder, I can see he is too. Okay, we didn’t. But how did I get here?

What happened? And what time is it?

I try shifting to catch a glimpse of a clock, but Mamoru’s strong arm around keeps me firmly in place. Damn, looks like I won’t be moving anytime soon.

I relax back against him, to make myself more comfortable, and take in a deep breath filled with his scent.

You know, this would actually be very enjoyable… if I didn’t have to pee so bad!

 

***********************

 

Shit, shit, shit. Late, late, late! Boss will kill me, Michiru will be disappointed with me, and Haruka will laugh at me. Not cool!

I skid to a stop at the recording room door and pull it open.

“Sorry I’m late, people stopped by the house and I couldn’t get away… Hey! Where is everyone?” I look around the empty room. Odd. I back track out the door, room 12. So I’m in the right place, and I’m not that late. Okay, maybe an hour, but they should still be here… right?

I take a seat behind the soundboard and start going over my options when the door opens and in walks my boss, Mr. Kiwana, followed by Michiru and Haruka.

“Jeremy! Didn’t you get my message? We changed the time. Well, obviously you didn’t or else you wouldn’t be here. I’m sorry we kept you waiting all this time!” Mr. Kiwana pats me on the back.

“Oh, it’s not a problem sir.” Heh, saved. “Shall we get down to business then?”

 

====================

 

It didn’t take much time to get the tracks laid down; Michiru is a consummate professional with bundles of talent. I watch as she holds out the last note, and then drops her violin to her side. I stop the recording and hit the intercom button.

“That was fantastic, Michiru! I think we have everything we need.” She nods at me, sets down her instrument and comes into the studio. I play back the last song, and she smiles quietly at me.

“See, it’s beautiful.”

“Thank you so much for helping with this, Jeremy, I really appreciate it.” Michiru takes a seat next to Haruka on the waiting couch.

“Hey, it’s my job, and an easy one at that. No temper tantrums, no screeching vocals that I have to somehow make palatable to the human ear, or lazy musicians who can barely play. Just real talent.” I lean back in my chair with my hands behind my head.

“Jeremy, if you weren’t such a great technician, I would fire you for your rotten attitude. Spoiled or not those people make us money.” Mr. Kiwana scowls at me.

“What? I’m entitled to my opinion, and it’s not like I say it to their faces.” I grin at him.

“Except that you do.”

“That was just one time! And the girl needed someone to tell her she was crap.”

“You lost us an entire recording contact!”

“But then I brought you the extremely talented and well known Miss Kaioh, that has to mean something, right?” I chuckle at him.

“Insolate boy!” Mr. Kiwana fumes. “Just make sure you’re on your best behavior later, alright? We’re recording the Three Lights, and this is a big contract!” Mr. Kiwana throws me a warning glance before bowing respectfully to Michiru and Haruka. “It was a pleasure working with you today. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to get to an appointment.”

“By all means, Mr. Kiwana. We’ll see you later.” Michiru smiles genially at him before he disappears out the door.

I chuckle to myself as I grab a water bottle out of the mini fridge in the corner; technically it‘s for the artists, but the boss isn‘t here to yell at me. I’m just about to take a sip when I notice Haruka staring at me intently.

“What?” I ask before taking a gulp.

“So you remember now, General?” she asks with one blonde eyebrow raised. I spray water all over my control panel. Damn it! I grab a towel and prey to every God I know that I didn’t ruin it. When I’m satisfied its still in working order I round back on Haruka.

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh come off it, Jerry. We know you remember the past.” She settles back against the couch and crosses her legs. “You’re practically glowing with magic.”

“Wait, what!? How long have you two remembered? Why didn’t you tell the girls!?”

“We were, uh, advised not to interfere in that way.” I turn to look at Michiru.

“Why do you mean? Who advised you?”

“That doesn’t matter. We were just waiting for the right time.”

“What about Usagi! She’s known the truth for years, shouldn’t you have at least told her?” I glace between the two of them, and have some satisfaction when they both shift uncomfortably.

“I told you, we were advised not to interfere in that way. Things had to play out on their own,” Michiru said, staring at the back of her hands.

“Well, I’ll be damned. You have to go tell Usagi now, she’ll be thrilled!”

“We will, in time,” Haruka stated with a hard look. It was a look not to be argued with.

“Fine, fine. Do as you please, you always have.”

“Now that that’s taken care of, why don’t we all get some lunch? I’m starved!” Haruka stood up slowly and spread her arms wide. “There’s a great Soba place down the street.”

I glanced at the clock above her head. “Crap, I can’t, I have finish up Michiru’s recording and it’s almost time for Three Lights to get here. I hate working with pop groups. There will be at least one indignant outburst or meltdown, and I always have to kiss ass until they agree to finish the recording. Do you know how hard it is to say nice things to no-talent hacks with huge egos?”

Haruka just laughed at me and patted my shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll live. We’ll see you around, Jerry. If not before we’ll at least catch you at the Halloween Party, right?”

“You know I can’t miss it. Are you two dressing up? Remember you have to go with the theme.. Famous Couples.” I snigger at Haruka, she hated playing dress up.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” She mock glared at me as she headed toward the door.

“Goodbye Jeremy, don’t work too hard.” Michiru gave me a brief hug and left.

I finish what I need to for Michiru’s recordings, and leave for the humungous studio down the hall. Since they’re extremely famous and popular right now the Three Lights had a huge entourage; who, of course, had to be present at the recording studio to make sure their asses were properly kissed.

I step inside and notice I’m the first one to arrive, thank God. I set up the soundboard and wait. But not for long.

The door soon opens to reveal the normal flow of cronies; managers, assistants, publicists, agents, band aids, and groupies. In the middle are the stars, bedecked in their trademark suits. Oh crap, what are their names again? I stand up and a tall, middle aged man greets me.

“Hello, you must be Jeremy? I’m Takuya, the Lights’ Manager. Pleased to meet you.” He’s very smooth, and shakes my hand with a firm grip. “And of course, these are the Three Lights; Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya.” He nods to each man in turn and I shake their hands, except for the one called Seiya; he merely looks at my hand like it offended him and slipped his sunglasses back on his face.

“Pleasure to meet you all, I’m looking forward to working with you.” I plaster on a huge smile and prey they don’t see through it.

We quickly get down to business, and against my better judgment I’m actually impressed with the band. They play their instruments quite well, and judging by Seiya’s battered notebook, they write their own songs as well.

It’s still a bit too bubblegum for my tastes, but they’re definitely not a bunch of hacks.

We get through their first set quickly and for the most part it sounds good, much to my chagrin. Their manager leans over the soundboard and hit’s the intercom.

“That sounds great guys! Why don’t you take five and have a listen?”

The group makes their way inside and sit down for the play back; they seem pleased with what they hear, and they should. It sounds great. The groupies and everyone are quick to heap praise on the band as they sit back with water bottles, and in Taiki’s case, a newspaper. I ignore the commotion and continue with my work.

“What do you think?” A voice asks behind me, I turn and come face to face with Seiya.

“It sounds good.”

“Of course, but what do you think of the music?” He takes a seat next to me.

“Honestly?” I wait for his nod of assent before I continue. “It’s not my thing, but it’s not bad.” I shrug a shoulder and continue working.

“Ha! I like you, you’re honest. A rare breed in this industry.” He offers me a genuine smile, and for a moment I can almost see why the girls go crazy over him.

“Glad you’re not offended; most of the time it doesn’t go over too well.”

“I think it’s refreshing.”

“Oh, that sounds like fun!” There’s a squeal from one of the groupies in the background. Seiya turns around to face Taiki.

“What is it?”

“A Halloween party at some bar. There’s an ad in the paper.” He holds up the newspaper briefly before reading the advert. “It takes place a week from Saturday, on the 28th. It’s a theme party with prizes and bands. The place is called Elements.”

“It is fun. My girlfriend’s friends own the bar; they go all out.”

“Hmm, interesting,” Seiya muttered as he rubbed his chin.

“Now, now Seiya! I know what you’re thinking and the answer is no!” Takuya looks fit to be tied.

“What? It’s a costume party, no one would recognize us, and I’m sure Jeremy will keep our little secret, won’t you?”

“Of course, I understand the need for normalcy.”

“See, Takuya! No need to worry. Besides, we just got done with touring and are starting a new record. We need to have a little fun while we can!” Seiya beamed at his manager.

“Alright, fine! But you better stay out of trouble.” He threw his hands in the air.

“Of course we will.” Good thing Takuya had his back turned, because I’m sure he would have been extremely worried had he seen the mischievous look on Seiya’s face.

This could be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, The Three Lights. Because this was the first fanfic I ever wrote and I needed to throw in all sorts of random drama! LMAO!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ ***** “ denotes POV change.
> 
> “ ====== “ denotes scene/time change.

“So..” Mamoru nervously slid me a cup of coffee over the counter. “You’re probably wondering why you’re here, right?” He ran a hand through his messy hair and laughed uncomfortably.

“Mm, something like that,“ I mumble, blowing on the steaming coffee.

“Well after dinner, and both of us over indulged in champagne, we left and I was going to take you home; but you fell asleep in the car. And I couldn’t remember your address, or find the slip of paper that it was written down on. I tried to wake you up, but you were out like a light. So I brought you back here and just figured I would let you crash in my bed. But you wouldn’t let go when I sat you down, so I laid down with you, but then I fell asleep too and I think you know the rest.”

He was bright red at this point and his hair was sticking out in odd directions from his hands constantly running through it. It was utterly adorable. But seeing as he still didn’t have his memories back, he had a very good reason to be embarrassed.

Earlier, after a few unsuccessful attempts to dislodge his grip I finally managed to free myself and find the bathroom. When I went back to his bedroom I was met with a dilemma, either I wake him up or I crawl back in bed and just enjoy laying in his arms. I chose the latter, since I still wasn’t sure if he remembered or not.

As soon as I was next to him again his arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. After a moment, with his eyes still closed in sleep, he kissed me. I knew he was probably dreaming and didn’t know what he was doing, but I still kissed him back. The gentle kiss soon turned into something _more_ , and the next thing I knew his hands where roaming all over my skin under my shirt, and his own was missing.

He soon came to himself and realized that he was having a serious make out session with someone he barely knew. Or so he thought. Stupid details.

I had never seen a human being blush so many shades of red. Poor Mamo-chan.

Now we’re both dressed and sipping coffee in his spacious, immaculately clean, kitchen. His face is still scarlet and I’m trying my best not to laugh at him.

He was right in the middle of apologizing for the umpteenth time, when there was a loud beep from my bag. Wait, wait. I remember that. My Senshi communicator?

“Do you need to get that?” He almost seems relieved over the interruption.

“Yeah, I’ll be just a moment!” I jump off the stool, sweep up my bag, and make for the bedroom. I flip open the front quickly and…

“ODANGO FOR BRAINS WHERE IN HADES ARE YOU!?”

“ _Rei_! Keep it down, I’m at Mamoru’s.” I whisper into the small device.

“I don’t care if you’re on the Moon! We’ve been calling you for … wait, did you just say you’re at Mamoru’s?” Rei looked up at me with the most confused look. In the corner I can see a bit of blonde hair, “she’s at Mamoru’s!!! LET ME TALK TO HER! Does he remember!?”

I watch as the two jostle for control, the communicator dropping to the floor in the process, and I can hear some sort of scuffle going on; then a winner immerges. Minako.

“Does he remember!? How long have you been there? Why didn’t you answer? Were you making out!?” I pause and she glares at me full force. Damn it, I have to answer truthfully.

“No. Since last night. I was sleeping… and possibly making out,” I mumble the last part and hope she can’t process what I said.

“NO WAY!!”

Damn.

“Rei! Rei, she spent the night there AND they made out!”

“I can hear her and you! Ow! Stop smacking my arm!”

“Girls! Stop.” I watch as another scuffle ensues and I wait patiently for them to stop. After a moment Rei’s face appears on the screen again.

“Look, we won’t keep you, since he’s probably wondering what’s going on about now. We have some things to discuss with you, so will you stop by Makoto’s room later, around one?”

“Sounds good! It’ll be a little Senshi meeting, if only Ami could be there,” I add wistfully.

“Yeah, we’ll discuss all of that later, okay? Along with the _details_ of your night.” Rei gave me a playful wink and shut off the communication.

I slip the communicator back into my bag and walk out to the kitchen. Time to go smooth over this little fiasco. I hope he gets his memories back soon; his not remembering is getting to be quite bothersome.

 

***********************

 

“Kadin! Over here!” I raise up out of my chair slightly and wave to the tall man. Carefully he picked his way through the tables, lunch tray in hand, before taking a seat next to me. “Thanks for coming.”

“Not a problem, Nix. Work is slow today, so it was nice to get out of the office.”

“Yeah, and I’m sure hospital cafeteria food sounded just _delicious_.” I remark dryly. I scoop up some of the liquid they call ‘soup’ and sigh, letting it fall back into the bowl.

“It’s not _that_ bad. Besides, how could I leave you all alone when those mean, mean women kicked you out of Makoto’s room.” He chuckled at his own, stupid joke.

“They are mean! I’m practically an invalid and they just toss me out my ass. Something about ‘important girl stuff.’” I imitate in my best falsetto.

“I’m guessing that was Mina? Yeah, well, I think I may have contributed to that ‘girl stuff.’ I, um, proposed to her last night.”

“Really! Congratulations man!” Maybe we should have a double wedding?”

“I’m sure Minako would love it, should we shoot for a spring wedding then?” Kadin smirked slightly.

“That sounds just lovely!” Clapping my hands in fake delight, I notice I’m starting to get stares and stop; what’s wrong with two men planning a wedding? Some people…

 

====================

 

After an enjoyable, albeit unsatisfying, lunch, Kadin walked with me back to Makoto’s room.

“Oh geez, Kady, this sure was a nice date. Will you kiss me goodnight?” I flutter my eyes at him as we pause in front of the door. His response is to take a swing at me, but I easily dodge, even with my leg in a cast! I rule!

“Ha! You’re getting slow there, old man.” It was a cheap shot, but it’s always the best way to goad him; make fun of the hair! I can thank Jeremy for letting me in on that.

“It’s not nice to talk back to superiors, solider,” Kadin growled while taking another swing.

“Let me know when you see one, and I’ll be sure to act accordingly,” I sneer back after ducking the blow.

 _“BY THE GODDESS!”_

The high pitched squeal was emitted from Makoto’s room, and sound suspiciously like Minako. We each stop mid-swing, make a silent agreement, and rush through the door.

We bust through and stop dead when we find Minako not being stabbed by an axe murderer, as originally thought, but rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. I take a quick survey of the room and find that Makoto is wheezing on her bed, Ami and Rei are squished together in a chair, giggling and leaning against each other for support, while Zane sits calmly across from them, sniggering:

“No, no it’s true! Jadeite can attest! We were all covered in poison ivy, but Endy and Kunzite had the worst of it because they _slept_ on it! It was priceless during training; Kunzite tried his best to look stern, but you could see him using his sword to scratch-”

“Zane!”

Kadin’s bellow was enough to make the curly haired man snap to, looking sheepish.

“Zane you were strictly _forbidden_ from ever _mentioning_ that to anyone! Least of all the Senshi! How does that make us look in front of them? By the gods you’re running TRIPLES TOMORROW!”

Kadin was inches from Zane, jabbing a finger indignantly into the shorter man’s chest, when he suddenly stilled. Dropping his hand to his side he turned back to look at me, face as white as a sheet.

“Where the fuck did that come from?”

“You tell me?” I’m not sure which was more shocking, Kadin dropping the F bomb or his random threat against Zane.

The room was eerily quiet as Kadin and I stared at each other. His steel grey eyes bored into mine and quite suddenly I no longer see a freaked out businessman, but a well trained military captain; one of the most renowned men of our time. Leader of the Shitennou and King of the Far East. There are memories of training sessions, late night guard duty, and political discussions.

I glance over his shoulder and see my youngest brother; gifted strategist and overall smart ass. There are memories of pranks, games of chess, and sneaking to the kitchens for midnight snacks.

My eyes glide over the brilliant Princess of Mercury, fiery Princess of Mars, and passionate Princess of Venus, before settling on _her_.

I look into Makoto’s emerald green eyes, and there are memories of late night runs through the forest, picnics and star gazing. I blink slowly and turn to look at Kadin again, and I can plainly see his memories written on his face.

“Should I salute you now?” I arch my eyebrow at him.

“Please don’t.” He was looking vaguely nauseous and extremely serious.

Not good.

Before I can even think of something to say to make Kadin calm down, he’s tackled to the floor by an over exuberant Zane. I shrug my shoulder, throw out a soft ‘what the hell’ and join in the fray.

 

***********************

 

I watch in utter disbelief as Nixon joins in the Kadin dog-pile; in a split second they’re all trying to kick the crap out of each other and laughing. Men are strange beasts. I scoot back from the ruckus and settle down next to Makoto.

“This is weird,” I whisper out of the side of my mouth.

“No,” she says slowly, never taking her eyes off of the group. “This is male bonding.”

“Well I don’t get it.”

“Do you think they get ‘it’ when we have group pedicures, Minako?” She snidely lifts her eyebrow at me.

“Probably not, but at least that doesn’t involve the risk of injury.” I can’t hold back a wince as Zane’s shin inadvertently makes contact with Nixon’s chin. “Ow.”

“It’s how guys do it, especially warrior kings; I can’t explain it.” Shrugging her shoulder she turns back to the brawl. “Wish I had some popcorn though.”

“What the HELL is going on here!?”

Hm, looks like Usagi has arrived.

“Male bonding,” I answer and she looks up at me with wide eyes. “Don’t ask, just sit and watch.” I motion her over, but it seems her shriek was enough to disrupt the guys’ fight.

They all scramble to stand; Zane pulling his hair back to retie his ponytail, Kadin straitening his suit jacket, only to realize it’s ripped. Nixon failed a few times to stand with his cast before Kadin offered a helping hand.

They lined up in front of Usagi, looking more like school boys than grown men.

“Sorry, your majesty,” Kadin rumbled as he bent down to kiss the back of her hand. When Kadin released her hand, Usagi started it for a moment and then looked up to me again.

“They just got their memories back. Well Kadin and Nephrite, Zane and Ami remembered last night.”

“Oh.” Usagi looked at the men in turn, and then her eyes flittered past them to land on Ami. “Mercury,“ she whispered before running over to hug the blue haired girl. Usagi’s energetic tackle-hug sent the two of them tumbling off the edge of the chair, landing in a heap of giggles and tears.

After everyone settled down, and Usagi finally got her tears under control, we all sit down for the inevitable ‘fill in the blanks.’

Kadin and Nixon were disappointed to learn that their liege still hasn’t regained his memories, but were glad to know that Jeremy had. When Usagi started to tell them about the final battles, I found my mind wandering. The topic of fallen kingdoms, dead lovers and friends isn’t exactly a favorite of mine; I could feel a headache coming on just pondering it. I lean against Kadin and absently start rubbing my forehead.

“Minako, what’s that?”

I glace over to Usagi, “What’s what?”

“That.” She points to my hand.. my left hand. Oops.

“It’s not-”

“Oh my goodness! Is that an engagement ring!?” She grabs hold of my hand in a tight grip. “It’s huge!”

Kadin choked at that. “Are you two really engaged? When?”

“Yeah. Uh, last night.”

“Oh my gosh! You and Makoto! And on the same day! I’m so happy for you!” Usagi gushed as she hugged me. When she pulled away she playfully glanced toward Ami and Zane, and then to Rei. “So, who’s next?”

“Well.” Ami said slowly and lifted her hand up.

“Eeeek!” Usagi squealed and grabbed up Ami and Zane in a hug. When she straightened she practically glared at Rei, who simply huffed out an annoyed breath.

“Fine, Jeremy and me too. He asked this morning, but there’s no ring, because it wasn’t planned. Happy now?” Rei crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window. Usagi squealed again and tackled Rei.

“Oi! Get off, you lazy odango brain!” Rei unceremoniously shoved Usagi to the side and tried to stand up, only to find her legs entangled with Usagi’s. We all started laughing at the spectacle of the two trying to free themselves of each other.

“Hey, what’s this? A party without me? And while I was working, not cool.” Jeremy breezed into the room, grabbed Rei off the floor, placed a quick kiss on her cheek, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He offered a hand up to Usagi and placed his other arm around her shoulders as well.

“Next time you guys decide wrestle, please make sure I’m in the room, okay?” Rei smacked him in the stomach while Usagi laughed.

“Why are you looking me like that? And why is your jacket ripped?” Jeremy looked over to Kadin, who was seated calmly in his chair. Kadin smirked as he stood and walked up to Jeremy, closely followed by Nixon and Zane.

Rei and Usagi slipped from Jeremy’s grasp and left him standing alone, looking very uncomfortable. “Am I in trouble?”

Kadin only continued to smirk as the three of them jumped on top of Jeremy, starting a new round of ‘male bonding.’

I still don’t get it.

 

====================

 

 _Eventually_ the guys settled down, but not before ripping several articles of clothing, and inflicting numerous bruises, scraps, cuts, a black eye, and, in Jeremy’s case, a chipped tooth.

Currently they were all sitting on the floor while Rei scolded them for their behavior.

“Honestly, grown men acting like a bunch of preschoolers. And to think you were actually once in command of this _planet_.” She fumed at them. While she paced back and forth the door to the room squeaked open and Mamoru popped his head inside.

“Hey guys.“ He tried to act nonchalant when he walked in, but as soon as he caught sight of Usagi, he started to blush. AH! That’s right! I need to get the details about last night! Stupid men distracting me from the gossip!

I watched as Mamoru‘s eyes traveled the room before landing on the Shitennou. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Nothing, they’re just idiots. Idiots without brains,” Rei supplied.

“I thought it was male bonding?” Usagi asked. “That’s what Minako said.” She turned to look at me.

“I don’t know, it’s what Makoto said.” Usagi turned to look at the brunette.

“It was!” she defended.

“Right, well, I think you can leave me out of that,” Mamoru said looking at Zane’s black eye. “How are you going to explain that one to the department heads?”

“Violent patient,” Zane said while shooting Nixon a scathing look; his only answer was an innocent shrug.

“Right,” Mamoru muttered slowly. “Actually, I came to talk to Usagi, if you guys don’t mind?”

“No!” I blurt out before anyone else could even form a syllable. “You just take Usagi and go have a nice little chat!” I stand up and start shoving Usagi and Mamoru out the door.

“Go on, don’t worry about us!” I slam the door on them.

“Geez, Mina! That was rude, what’s the matter with you?” Rei scolded.

“Shhhh! I’m going to follow them, I have to know what happened last night!” I creak open the door slowly, only to have it slammed in my face. “Rei!”

“Minako, you can’t follow them. Besides Usagi will tell us when she has time.” Crossing her arms she leans back against the door and watches me with narrowed eyes.

“Rei, let me go. Usagi will tell us _part_ of what happened, this way I can found out the whole truth! Come on, please!” I pout at her, no one can resist the pout!

“No.”

Damn. I guess Rei can resist the pout.

“But-”

“Minako I said no! And that’s final. Give them their privacy.”

“Rei! I’m Avatar to the Goddess of Love! I need to go out there and work my magic!”

“And I’m Avatar to the God of War. Want to try getting past me?” She arched an eyebrow and I growled under my breath before stalking over to take a seat next to Kadin.

“This is insubordination,” I mutter to him under my breath, and he has the audacity to laugh at me!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ ***** “ denotes POV change.
> 
> “ ====== “ denotes scene/time change.

“Alright, what did you want to talk about?” I asked once we got to a quiet part of the hospital.

“Well, you know how at dinner we planned on attending your Halloween party together?” He started to shuffle his feet. “I have to cancel. I just had a meeting with the director and I was chosen to go to this large conference in Osaka. It’s kind of a big deal, since they only ask three doctors to go, and it’s usually the older residents that get picked.”

“But that’s fantastic, Mamoru! Congratulations! When do you leave?” I offer him a genuine smile because I am happy for him, and proud.

“Thursday.”

“This Thursday?”

“Yeah, the conference goes from Friday to Saturday, so I won‘t be back until Sunday. I’m sorry Usagi; I feel like an ass. After all that’s happened I feel like I’m just stringing you along, but I’m not! I mean, I don’t want to. I like you.”

“Mamoru?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up. It’s fine. Are you off tonight?”

“I could probably work it out.”

“Good, take me to dinner tonight then go home, pack, do your little doctor thing and we’ll figure things out when you get back.” I giggle at the flabbergasted look on his face. “What? I like you too.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. I don’t normally let men I don’t like make out with me in bed,” I tease gently and he blushes bright red.

 

====================

 

Mamoru took me for a nice dinner that night, which turned into breakfast, that turned into lunch, that turned into dinner again. It was amazing to spend time with him, but it also made it that much harder when he had to leave on Thursday. I showed him off with a brave face, though, and dove head first into coordinating the Halloween Party.

I made sure the invitations were sent, the decorations bought and put up - and given the fact that I was trying to distract myself, I may have gone a little overboard on that. I made sure the schedule was set for the party, and the stock room was full. All in the all the days flew by, which brings me to the present time. It is Saturday the 28th, about four-thirty and I am making a mad dash around my apartment.

I had decided, for some crazy reason to be ‘Selene’ for the party, which consisted of the dress bought on the shopping trip with Minako, some sparkles on my arms and chest, and my hair is down complete with a gold crown. At the moment I’m looking for the left shoe that completes the outfit.

Unfortunately, it is nowhere to be found.

I need to hurry up and get down the bar to help Makoto with the final preparations. It was nice to have her back in full health; as soon as her Senshi powers were fully awakened she healed very quickly. Ami discharged her the day Mamoru left, and now she showed no signs of what had happened. Nixon had healed quickly too and had had his cast taken off the same day Makoto was able to go home.

I looked under my bed and finally found the missing shoe, along with a box I had shoved under there years ago. It had only two small items in it; my hensin pen and the star locket.

I gently pull out the locket and let it play out its melody. The music washes over me bringing back many memories, both good and bad, happy and sad. I can feel a tear slip down my cheek, but I quickly wipe it away and stand up. I shoved the locket into my beg, jammed my foot in the shoe and rushed out the door.

 

***********************

 

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into dressing up,” Ami grumbled into my ear.

“Like you could get out of it? At least I let you pick this year.” I nudge her slightly before opening the door to the bar.

“True. I prefer this much more than Dr. Frankenstein and the Bride.” She smiled and sauntered inside.

“I thought the wig looked very becoming on you.” She responded with a small ‘humph.’

“Hey guys!” I look at Minako‘s shout and see she‘s waving at us frantically; she’s dressed in some half torn white dress and appears to be hostess for the night. We slowly make our way though the throng of people and stop beside her.

“Who are you supposed to be?” she asks with a tilt of her head.

“Marie and Pierre Curie,” Ami answers, while motioning to her long brown skirt and black shirt. I nod in agreement, quietly stroking my fake beard.

“They discovered radium and polonium?” Ami tried at Minako’s blank face. “Pioneers of radioactivity?”

“Scientists.” I supply when Minako still doesn’t get it.

“Oh! Well leave it you to be something geeky for Halloween.” She rolled her eyes.

Ami only sighed before asking, “who are you Minako? Marilyn Monroe?”

“Tsk! No! I’m Fay Wray!”

Ami only seemed confused. Bless her heart, genius IQ when it comes to science, but zero IQ for pop culture.

“Oh come on, Ami! You know! King Kong!” Minako put the back of her hand to her forehead and screamed in silent terror. Ami still didn’t get it.

“Oh for the love of-- KADIN! Come here!” Minako bellowed over her shoulder. I glanced around her shoulder and see Kadin sitting at the bar in some sort of hairy black costume. He looked up from his drink at Minako’s scream, grabbed something off of the bar top and meandered over to us.

“You rang?” he asked slowly.

“Yes, Ami doesn’t know King Kong. Demonstrate, “ she ordered.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes! Put it on.” Kadin gave a defeated sigh before jamming the ape mask on his head. He roared half heartedly while pounding his chest.

“Happy now?” came his muffled voice behind the furry face.

“Yes, you’re dismissed.” Minako waved her hand. Kadin seemed only too happy with this, and went back to the bar and his drink.

“So, Ami! Do you get it now!?”

“Yes,” Ami nodded. However, I could tell she only said it to stop Kadin from any further embarrassment.

Minako started to lead us over to a table; she and Ami were chatting about something that I quickly lost interest in. I surveyed Usagi behind the bar, looking elegant and regal. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress that bellowed down her legs, there were gold circlets around the bodice, and her long hair was hanging in waves down her back. She looked every bit the princess I remember from the Silver Millennium; it’s really a shame Mamoru isn’t here to see.

I look over to Makoto and Nixon talking with Kadin. Makoto is dressed up in a two-toned green velvet dress, with a long gold belt and bonnet; her brown hair in perfect curls. While Nixon is dressed in a black, long tailed suit, gray vest, and ascot. His own hair is slicked back and there’s a small mustache on his upper lip.

Scarlet O’Hara and Rhett Butler. Nice choice.

As we come to our table, I hold out Ami’s chair while greeting Rei and Jeremy. Rei’s long hair is slightly curled and she’s dressed up in a long black dress that hugs her curves, with a slit high up her thigh that shows off a ruffled garter with a small pistol tucked in it. Jeremy’s hair is combed (a miracle in itself) while he’s in a simple black business suit and a crisp white shirt without a tie.

“Lovely to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Smith.” I smile at them.

“And you… uh?” Jeremy trailed off.

“Pierre and Marie Curie.”

“Oh, Ami chose this year, I see.” Rei giggled.

“Yeah, I was pushing for a Sultan and Belly Dancer, but she didn’t seem too pleased with that.” Ami glared at me while the other two laughed.

“Hey, is that Haruka and Michiru?” Jeremy nodded toward the doorway as the couple came waltzing in; Haruka wore an old fashioned mohair suit, a pair of patent leather shoes and fedora, and a fake machine gun hung at her side. Michiru was elegantly dressed in a skirt, button up sweater with a small matching belt, and a beret. What I can’t figure out is the small figure next to them, but taking a closer look I realize they had just snuck Hotaru in.

She was dressed in a gauzy black dress, black boots and tights. There was a small hood pulled over her head, with a black halo attached, and creepy black wings on her back. She smiled shyly at us as they walked over, there was a plastic, but very real looking, scythe in her hand.

“Bonnie, Clyde, so happy you could make it,” Rei greets them. “And who is your little friend?”

“I’m the Angel of Death,” Hotaru stated happily.

Haruka laughed at Rei’s raised eyebrow, “She’s a funny kid, what can I say?”

“Are you sure it’s okay to sneak her in here?” I can’t help asking.

“I hope so, she insisted on coming. We’ll just make sure she isn’t served anything.” As soon as the trio sat down Usagi came bounding over carrying a tray full of drinks.

“Hey everyone! You all look great!” She started to set out some fizzy drinks in front of us.

“What is this?” Ami asked while picking up her glass and taking a quick whiff.

“Witch’s Brew, special of the night. It’s really good, Makoto came up with the recipe.” She smiled and placed a tall, red drink in front of Hotaru. “And a Shirley Temple for the squirt.”

“You guys are playing some songs later, right? I know Mamoru isn’t here to play guitar, but I was hoping maybe Zane might step in?” Usagi waggled her eyebrows at me.

“I’ll see what I can do. Don’t you have a bunch of bands lined up though?”

“I have a couple local ones playing some sets, but you know all of the regulars love Psyche. Well, enjoy your drinks! I need to get back to work.” She bounded off happily toward the bar.

Eventually Nixon and Kadin joined our table. Minako, Usagi, and Makoto would stop by every so often to chat. It was an enjoyable night, the bands were pretty good, and it was fun to see all of the different customs.

After we had been there for an hour or so a group of three guys walked in dressed up as Freddie Krueger, Jason Voorhees, and Michael Myers. As I watched them walk in, I could’ve sworn I saw Mr. Voorhees nod toward Jeremy.

“Do you know them?” I ask, leaning over so he could hear me. Jeremy watched the trio for a moment and then nodded.

“Yeah. Can you keep a secret?” I nodded at him. “It’s the Three Lights. I worked with them in the studio last week and they had read about the party in the paper. We got to talking about it, and I told them how fun it is, so they decided to come. But you can’t tell anyone, least of all-”

“Jeremy!” Minako hissed, suddenly popping up between us. “Did you just say the Three Lights are here!?”

“Minako,” Jeremy finished lamely. “Mina, you can’t tell anyone, they wanted to come and enjoy the party as regular people, not pop stars. Please promise me you’ll be on good behavior?”

“Of course I will! But I think you should introduce all of us. They might want to have fun with some people, instead of standing in a corner alone.”

“I’ll go ask if they want to join us, but I won’t force them.” Jeremy drained his drink before leaving our group.

Minako sat down in Jeremy’s vacant seat and appeared quite pleased with herself. I shook my head at her, then I notice Makoto and Usagi coming over to us with a fresh round of drinks. They both take a seat, and I see that their replacements for the night are now behind the bar.

While Jeremy was talking with the Three Lights, a man dressed as a Samurai came up to the table. A certain ex-guitarist for Psyche.

“Yuuichirou!” Rei smiled at him brightly. “I didn’t think you would make it!”

“Like I can miss out on the party of the year!” He gave Usagi and Rei a quick hug. While they were all chatting and catching up, I couldn’t help but notice that Yuuichirou had taken a seat next to Rei and seemed to be very intent on every word she said. Jeremy’s not going to like that.

As if on cue the blond came up to the table with three horror kings in tow.

I noticed Jeremy’s eye twitched when he saw Yuuichirou was there, but managed to graciously introduce everyone as the Lights removed their masks. I watched them carefully, after all it’s not every day that one meets a group of pop stars, but as I watched I most certainly did not like what I saw.

Especially how the one named Taiki’s gaze seemed to linger longer than was necessary on Ami.

“Marie Curie?” he asked while taking in her costume.

“Yes! She’s a hero of mine.” Ami’s eyes glowed.

“Mine too, she was a brilliant mind,” Taiki said while taking a seat next to her. Before I knew what was happening they were engrossed in a deep conversation. I snarled, but no one could hear me over the booming bass of the song currently playing.

I took a rather large gulp of my drink and noticed that Minako was engrossed in a lively conversation with the one called Yaten, while Kadin glared at the back of the man’s head. Jeremy was seated between Nixon and Makoto, watching Rei talk with Yuuichirou; who had the gall to throw a cocky look toward the blond. Maybe Yuuichirou had a death wish?

My eyes then landed on Haruka looking very annoyed, with her arms crossed over her chest. I look over to where her eyes were fixed and saw Seiya flirting shamelessly with Usagi, who was giggling and blushing. Not good.

I was brought of my musing when Ami taped my shoulder, “Zane? I’m going to talk with Taiki-san over there; it’s quieter.”

She didn’t even wait for my reply before standing and walking to a corner booth with Taiki. Wait just a minute! No way I’m going to let some pop star sit in a dark corner with my fiancé! Before I can stand up though there’s another interruption; this time a lanky young man with short brown hair dressed up as a pirate.

“Makoto? Is that really you?” The brunette’s head snapped up and she looked at the young man for a moment.

“Shinozaki?” she asked. When he nodded she jumped out of her seat and hugged him, much to Nixon’s dismay. What is this? Night of the living girlfriend stealers?

Makoto was too engrossed in her conversation with the man to bother introducing him. “Come on! Let’s go get you a drink and catch up!” She laced her arm through his and lead him over to the bar. Nixon watched her go with his mouth hanging open.

“What was that?” he asked.

“Shinozaki, he was her best friend years ago. I don’t think she’s seen him since she was in high school, though,” Minako said before going back to her conversation with Yaten. Kadin continued to glare.

I took a sip of my drink and tried to decide my next course of action in getting Ami away from Taiki. I watched as Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru left to refresh their drinks.

“Rei, would you like to dance?” Yuuichirou asked suddenly. Oh, he definitely has a death wish. Rei shot Jeremy a wicked smile.

“I would love to.” She gracefully placed her hand in Yuuichirou and they left for the dance floor.

“Oh! Yaten-san! Do you want to dance, too?”

“With you? Of course.”

“Excellent! We’ll be back in a few!” Minako jumped and rushed with Yaten to the dance floor. I look to Kadin, who signals over a waitress.

“Could we get a bottle of scotch and four glasses, please?” She gave him a questioning look before disappearing to fill the order. I look around and find that it is indeed just the four of us now.

“Where did Usagi and the singer go?” I asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Ah, there over there somewhere.” Kadin waved his hand vaguely. “He’s trying to woo her or something. Thank you.” He smiled at the waitress when she returned and sat down the bottle and glasses.

Kadin quickly filled them up and passed one to each of us. “Here’s to women.” He mock saluted before draining his drink in one gulp. We all followed suit.

We all took a quick survey of the bar; Ami and Taiki were sitting in a dark corner, Makoto and Shinozaki were laughing at the bar, Minako and Yaten, and Rei and Yuuichirou were all on the dance floor; looking a bit too close for Jeremy and Kadin’s liking. And finally Seiya flirting with Usagi in a corner. I watch as he gently brushed some hair out of her face.

Kadin refilled his glassed and drained it again in one gulp. Again the rest of us followed suit. We kept following suit until half the bottle was gone.

“What a sorry bunch of losers you all are.” A voice commented above us, we all turned to look at the newcomer only to see our prince. I mean really our prince!

Mamoru stood next to the table dressed in a black suit, there were silver greaves attached to his shins, shoulder plates with a cape attached, and a large belt complete with sword and scabbard; almost exactly like what he wore when he was Endymion.

“What are you doing here?” Nixon blurted out.

“Well, the conference ended early; so I booked it here. I would have been here earlier, but it was extremely difficult to find a costume. I finally found this in some vintage shop down town, La Lune something. It was a pain to put on, this stuff is real metal.” He tapped one of the shoulder plates, which gave a distinct clink. “So why are you four all alone, drinking?”

He pulled out a chair and took a careful seat, a wry smile on his lips, “The Princesses giving you trouble again?” I’m sure we all did a double take.

“Excuse me?”

“You know, the Planetary Princesses; Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter, the Sailor Senshi. AKA the loves of your many lives.” He picked up my glass of scotch and took a swig. When he sat it back down his midnight blue eyes were dancing with amusement.

“What? I had to remember eventually, didn’t I?” He laughed. There was a pregnant pause as our slightly inebriated minds processed this information. Then we all leaped out of our seats and embraced our prince.

“Endy! This is amazing! We have to find Usagi!” Jeremy yelled, then stopped. We all did.

“What’s wrong?” Mamoru looked at each of us in turn, before settling on something over Kadin’s shoulder.

“Who the hell is that!” He growled while shooting to his feet. He started to grind his teeth together as he watched Seiya leading Usagi out to the dance floor.

“That would be Seiya, he’s the lead singer of the Three Lights. They decided to attend after Jeremy recorded them in the studio,” Kadin stated in his best military voice.

“So this is your fault!” Mamoru turned on Jeremy, who looked very uncomfortable.

“No, well. They were going to come anyway because they saw the advert in the paper. I only introduced them because Minako made me! Had I known this would happen I wouldn’t have done it.” He held his hands up.

“Fine, now to go get him away from Usako!” Mamoru turned to leave when Kunzite caught his shoulder.

“Sire, if I may? I believe all of us right now are feeling more than a little; I think we need a plan.”

“What kind of plan, General?”

“I’m not quite sure yet. Shall we have a seat and strategize?” Kadin asked, his eyes were flashing; he always loved a good military campaign. Mamoru chuckled and took a seat again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ ***** “ denotes POV change.
> 
> “ ====== “ denotes scene/time change.
> 
>  
> 
> And now for the thrilling conclusion. bwhahaha!

“That’s it?” Nixon asked, incredulous.

“Yes.” Kadin shrugged.

“But it’s so simple.” Nixon was truly aghast.

“Exactly, less chance of a fuck up.”

Nixon made a scoffing noise in the back of his throat. “I still say we just punch their lights out.”

“Nix, we can’t start a fight in the middle of the Halloween party,” I chastised.

“Oh, like it would be much of a fight.” Nixon glanced over to Shinozaki as he twirled Makoto across the floor. “One punch and he would hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.”

“We’re not ruining Usako’s party, this means a lot to her.” I warn him, and of course my word is final.

“Fine, fine. Can I still threaten him?” Nixon cracked his knuckles.

“Be my guest.” I smirk at him.

“Excellent.”

Before we can get our plan underway Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru interrupt us.

“What are you guys all doing over here? Shouldn’t you be looking after your women?” Haruka sneered at us. I ignore her as Hotaru walks toward me, I have yet to meet her in this life, but I can clearly remember lives past.

She stops before me, her violet eyes peering at me cautiously. “Endymion?” she asks after a moment.

“Yes, Saturn?”

Hotaru offers me one of her rare smiles, “I thought it was you. I’m glad we’re all together again.”

“Me too. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go get my Princess.”

“Good luck! But I know you won’t need it.” She smiles at me again before taking a seat on Haruka’s lap.

I flash her a smile before turning to my Shitennou, “Alright men, let’s go.”

 

***********************

 

I should be excited, ecstatic even. I mean, here I am dancing with a famous pop star who has spent the entire evening flirting with me.

I am flattered, but every time I look at him I can’t help but think of Mamo-chan. I have tried several times to excuse myself, but I can’t seem to get away. Seiya is nice enough, but he can’t come close to my Mamo-chan. Humph. I wish he were here dancing with me instead.

I take a glance around and notice my Senshi are all on the dance floor, but none of their partners are the Shitennou. How odd. I bet the guys are seething with jealous right about now.

Seiya twirled me on the dance floor and I caught sight of Ami dancing with Taiki, slowly Zane came up to the pair and tapped the pop star on the shoulder. I watched while he made a few wild gestures, Zane always talked with his hands, Taiki seemed like he was disagreeing with whatever Zane was saying and started to speak. Zane ignored him, grabbed Ami in a tight embrace and started dancing away. I watched as Zane whispered something into Ami’s ear and she blushed crimson. Zane laughed and kissed her while they swayed gently to the music.

Next my eyes flitted over to Makoto dancing and laughing with Shinozaki; Nixon stalked up to them and pulled them apart with none of Zane’s finesse. Nixon glowered at the younger man and grabbed Makoto’s hand to drag her away, but she was having none of that.

She swung wide and Nixon just barely ducked in time. I continued to watch out of the corner of my eye as she yelled at him, but slowly he started to explain while pointing at her left ring finger. There was some more back and forth between the two, and a very frightened Shinozaki backed away slowly. Seiya and I circled close enough for me to catch Nixon’s words to Makoto; “Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn!” With that he hauled her up against him and kissed her deeply.

I swallow a laugh as they backed into a corner and start making out.

Then I spot Rei and Yuuichirou. They were dancing extremely closely, and ever so slowly Yuuichirou overstepped his bounds. I watched as his hand slowly crept down Rei’s back, but as soon as it made contact with her backside she stepped out of his embrace and slapped him right across the face. Rei yelled something at him before turning sharply on her heel only to slam into Jeremy; who looked ready to kill.

Rei quickly started to shove him away from Yuuichirou, who was quickly melting into the crowd, but Jeremy’s eyes remained fixated on the retreating figure; until Rei placed both hands on his face and turn his eyes toward hers.

I have no idea what passed between the two of them; only they know for sure. Rei opened her ruby red lips and said something to Jeremy. He smiled softly and kissed her soundly. Wrapping their arms around each other, they deepened the kiss and started swaying to the music.

A new song was starting and Seiya pulled me closer; I put my arms on his shoulders and glanced over his shoulder to Minako--this was just too much fun!

She was absorbed in her own little world while dancing with Yaten, but Kadin appeared suddenly and tapped the shorter man on the shoulder. Kadin bowed respectfully to Yaten before turning and bowing to Minako in turn. While still bent forward he took her hand and kissed the back of it, murmuring something over it. Minako’s only response was to put her free hand over her heart and sigh wistfully.

Slowly, Yaten completely forgotten, the two moved farther out on the dance floor and Kadin took his lover into his arms. Their dance was slow, sensual even, but most important, it was loving. Minako was happy with this for a few moments before she stopped, lifted to the tips of her toes, and kissed Kadin full on the lips.

I was so happy for my Senshi, my friends; my sisters. So immersed in my thoughts for them, I didn’t notice when a certain dark haired man stopped next to Seiya and me.

“Excuse me.” Mamoru bowed suavely. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but I believe I am owed a dance for the night, m’lady.”

“Mm, yes, well excuse me, but who are you?” Seiya asked defensively.

“I’m Mamoru Chiba, and you are?…”

“Seiya Kou. As in the Three Lights?”

“Three Lights? Am I supposed to recognize that?” Mamoru raised an eyebrow wryly.

“We happen to be the biggest pop group right now.”

“Ah, then congratulations. Sorry for not being more enthusiastic, I don’t listen to much pop.” To say Seiya was offended was a mild understatement. He straightened himself up to his full height and tried to face off against Mamoru.

“Right, well, who are you to Usagi?” he asked.

“Her boyfriend.” I honestly couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped my lips at his words. Seiya raised at an eyebrow at that, “It seems she thinks differently.”

“She’s just not used to my using the title. Now if you’ll excuse us, we have some things to discuss.” Mamoru made to grab my hand, never once taking his eyes off of Seiya.

I stiffened slightly in anticipation, but Seiya mistook it for apprehension.

“Look, _friend_ ,” the word was hissed, “I don’t think the lady wants to go with you.”

“I don’t really care what you think, she’s coming with me.” Seiya visibly bristled at that, and grabbed my hand, shoving me behind him.

“Seiya, it’s alr--” I started to explain, but Seiya wasn’t paying me one bit of attention.

“No, she’s not! She’ll stay here with me, so you can just leave.”

“Look here, man, you really don’t want to mess with me; especially over this. Just step aside and forget you ever laid eyes on Usagi. She belongs with me.”

I placed a hand over my mouth and felt a bit dizzy. Why was he saying this? Does he finally remember? I watched the two of them as they stood toe to toe. Then Seiya whispered something to Mamoru, and it was all over.

Mamoru’s eyes glowed like blue flames, he balled his fist, leaned back, and swung at Seiya full force. The shorter man went flying back into the crowd, and landed hard on the floor while grasping at his nose; blood flowing freely through his fingers.

Mamoru leaned forward to pounce again, when Nixon and Kadin hauled him back. “Say that again! I dare you!” he roared.

At this point everyone in the club had stopped to watch the scene, there was a moment of silence before flash bulbs started going off.

The press had arrived.

Seiya’s brothers were helping him to stand and journalists were swarming in to get the story. I made eye contact with Kadin and motioned to the storage room door. He nodded his assent before he and Nixon made their way for the door while dragging Mamoru between them.

I caught everyone’s attention and they all started for the door as well. I quickly followed while fending off the paparazzi; ducking through the door I slammed it in their faces.

I held it in place while I tried to figure out how to keep it shut since it didn‘t lock from the inside. Jeremy and Zane came to my rescue by piling crates up against the door. I muttered a quick thanks before continuing to the ally.

I opened the back door and the cool night air hit my skin. The ally was closed in by a gate with a padlock, so we didn’t have to worry about anyone invading our privacy. Everyone was gathered in a small ring around Kadin and Mamoru; the latter of which was yelling furiously.

“Why the hell did you do that Kadin! You don’t know what he said!”

“I don’t care what he said! You, yourself, said not to start a fight and look what you did!” Kadin jabbed a finger into Mamoru’s chest.

“Whatever! I would do it again if I had a chance. How dare he say that about my princess!”

“Your princess?” I asked and broke through the ring of people. I feel slightly dazed as I walk up to Mamoru and stare into his deep eyes. “Endy?”

Gradually he lifted his hand to cup my face. “Yeah. It’s me, Serenity, Sailor Moon, Usagi… Usako.” The name was whispered so softly, I almost didn’t catch it. A loud sob escaped my lips.

“Mamo-chan.” I croaked out as he gathered me in his arms.

“Shhh, shhh Usako. It’s alright now, we’re all together again. Don’t cry, please? I don’t like it when you cry.”

“I ca-can’t help ittttt!” I wailed the last word. “I’m so happyyyyyyyyyy!”

 

***********************

 

I watch as my Princess is embraced by her Prince. They stand for a moment lost in each others arms, until inch by inch he lowers his head to hers. They share a sweet kiss in the moonlight. After a moment Mamoru dips Usagi back, and deepens the kiss.

All is right with the world; with the timeline.

I watch as the Senshi and Shitennou cheer on their Prince and Princess.

“Hey guys!” Minako shouts enthusiastically, “now we can all have a quintuple wedding!”

There was a long pause as they all started at Minako like she had grown a second head, before they groaned in unison, “ _MINAKO_!”

“What?”

I let out a soft chuckle before turning to my two companions, “shall we go?”

“Yes, I think we’ve done more than enough.” Luna sighed in contentment.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t try to help smooth out the Seiya mess?” Artemis asked while shaking his head.

“No, they need to learn to handle things on their own.” Luna turned and started to walk away from the building ledge. “They are adults after all, right Setsuna-san?”

“Right. How else will they inherit the earth unless they learn how to cope?”

The three of us turn, taking one last glace of the group behind us, before continuing off into the sunset, so to speak. I look up the full moon; it will be interesting to watch the next chapter of their lives unfold.

I laugh to myself softly. There really is never a dull moment when that group is concerned.


End file.
